Fairy Tail in Remnant 2
by InterestingAuthor345
Summary: The gang are back and this time is the continuation from our previous story from "Fairy Tail in Remnant." Natsu and his Gang met two mysterious couple enrolls the academy, Even more dangers rise from it's slumber, Team NELG (Natsu, Erza, Lucy and Grey) must unite each other once again with Team RWBY.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everybody, InterestinAuthor343 here and seems like after my previous season of my story laster after more that 9 months, So, Here we are, the second volume of "Fairy Tail in Remnant 2", Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The gang's back!**

A ship flies through the skies over Vale and down to the city streets vale. The owner of the Dust shop "From Dust Till Dawn" finished hanging the sign declaring its re-opening. As he climbs down from his ladder, he stumbles and falls. The short, green haired girl with tanned skin wearing a white outfit appears next to him, known as Emerald, she giggled at him.

"Excuse me, sorry. I'm not really from around here." She lend him a hand to stand his feet. "Would you mind pointing me in the direction of this shop?"

The green-haired girl pulls out a piece of paper with writing on it and the shopkeeper looked over it and read.

"Hmm? Mm-hmm." The shopkeeper hummed as he nodded.

Emerald walks away from the shop owner as both wave goodbye and passes a young boy with the same age as her, has silver hair and a dark blue outfit, known as Mercury Black, he stood on the corner a corner.

"I knew you were lost." He smiled upon her.

"Mercury, I will seriously pay you to shut up." Emerald pulled out a wallet filled with Lien and waves on front across Mercury's face.

"That's not your money." Mercury stated as he shooed his head.

"But it can be yours for 5 minutes of silence." She tried to teased him, but..

"Mmmmm... no deal." He talked back.

"Fine." Emerald grunted as she takes the Lien and tosses the wallet to the ground, turns back and walk away.

"Whatever. You want me."

The two began to walk through the city of Vale, Mercury was in a bored mood and turned to Emerald

"So, how much farther?" He asked.

"A few blocks."

"Ugh..." He grunted. "This place is so dull."

"Eh, I kinda like it. Tall buildings, diverse culture..."

"And nice dopey people who are easy to pickpocket." He smirked.

Emerald stops and turned to Mercury.

"That's every city." Emerald explained.

"Ooh, Emerald! Master thief!" Mercury began to play as an innocent victim as he teased. "Please don't take my money! I barely have enough to get by!"

Emerald glares at him, groaning angrily. Then she walks away from him.

"Ugh..." Mercury groaned. "you're no fun today."

Minutes later, Emerald and Mercury stood on front of a book shop and enters, the entire shop is full of books. A humming tune can be heard from inside the door behind the counter. Mercury stops near the entrance and look at books while Emerald approaches the counter and rings a service bell.

"Be right there!" Said a voice.

Emerald looks back to her partner as the shop owner is seen through a set of double doors carrying stacks of books as he walks backwards and out toward the counter.

"Welcome to "Tukson's Book Trade," home to every book under the sun" Then he sets a huge stacks of books nearby the counter. "How may I..."

As he turns around, he gasps and hesitates upon recognizing the two of them while Mercury held a book

"How may I help you?" The shop owner asked.

Although the book is open, Mercury is looking towards Tukson.

"Just browsing."

He shuts the book leaving a loud shut.

"Actually, I was wondering, do you have any copies of "The Thief and The Butcher"?" Emerald asks.

"Yes we do." Tukson smiled

"That's great." Emerald said in quite excitement.

"Would you... like a copy?"

"No, just wondering."

Mercury closes another book leaving another loud shut.

"Oh, oh! What about "Violet's Garden"? In paperback?" She asked another.

"He's got it. Hardback too." Mercury pulled out a book.

"Ooh, options are nice." She added.

"Eh, no pictures." Mercury looked slightly disappointed as he closes the book with a loud shut. "Hey! Do you have any comics?"

"Near the front." Tukson pointed a shelf nearby the entrance.

"Oh, no, wait!" Emerald took another guest. "What... about... "Third Crusade"?"

The shopkeeper Tukson hesitates, visibly unnerved, he gulped.

"Um... I..."

Mercury and Emerald are shown to be eying him carefully.

"...don't believe we carry that one."

Mercury slams another book shut.

"Oh."

"What was this place called again?" Emerald asked.

"Tukson's Book Trade." He answered as his voice was nearly trembling.

"And you're Tukson?"

"That's right." He replied.

"So then I take it that you're the one that came up with the catchphrase?"

"Yes." The shopkeeper answered.

"And, what was it again?" Mercury questioned.

"Tukson's Book Trade, home to every book under the sun." Tucson said once again.

"Except the "Third Crusade"." Mercury looks at him with a determined look on his face.

"It's just a catchphrase." Tukson lied.

"It's false advertising!" Mercury retorted.

"You shouldn't make a promise you can't keep, Tukson." Emerald stated as Mercury activates a switch near the entrance causing a front window to darken.

"I hear that you're planning on leaving. Moving all the way to Vacuo."

Then Mercury activates another switch and the window in the front door darkens.

"Your brothers in the White Fang won't be happy to hear that.

And finally Mercury activates the third and final switch, darkening the last window as he smiles creepily at Tukson.

"And neither are we... You know who we are, don't you?"

"Yes." Tukson answered.

"And you know why we're here?" Emerald asked in a quite demanding voice.

"Yes." He gulped.

"So... are you going to fight back?"

**"Yes!" **Tukson's nails turned into claws from his fingers. He leaps atop his counter in a threatening manner. Mercury and Emerald back up slightly and he leaps at Emerald and slashes at her, but she dodges. He looks forward and was surprised at Mercury as he raises one leg for a kick with his shotgun-greaves, leaving a loud bang.

* * *

**Meanwhile, Somewhere in Vale...**

"Junior! We have a problem!" Yelled a terrified henchman as he entered in a quite luxurious room where a muscular man stood with a beard.

"What is it?" Hei grunted. "What's the commotion out there?"

"W-We h-have that person out there and is ruining our new reconstructed bar!" The henchman explain. "At least it's only one person."

"What?!" Yelled back the frustrated Hei. "Who's causing all this ruckus? Wait... Did that "Blondie" found us or someone else?!"

"Someone else sir, It's a boy with pink hair" The henchman corrected. "He's all alone, but there is one thing.."

"What thing?" He demanded.

"He's-"

**BOOOM!**

Suddenly, his speech was interrupted by an explosion from outside and screams from the other henchmen were heard, Hei went out and saw what was happening, his newly constructed club turned into a battle ground, a dozens of henchmen laid unconscious on the ground, even to his shock as he saw a large crater appeared on the dancing area where the disco ball stood above and the air was filled with smoke all around, however, he looked down and saw a silhouette figure behind the smoke.

"Oi, are you this person known as "Junior"?" Asked the person.

As the smoke cleared, revealed a teenage boy who have spiky pink hair, his outfit consists of a sleeveless, gold trimmed, black waistcoat, often left open and untucked, exposing his bare chest, white knee-length trousers, a thick black wristband on his left wrist, black open-toed sandals and the scale-patterned scarf.

"I ask you once again." He asks again. "Are you Junior?"

"Y-Yes." He answered, the pink-haired teen grinned maliciously.

Suddenly, more henchmen regrouped behind Hei as they pulled out their weapons.

"Orders?"

"Get that kid chopped off!" Hei ordered as his men charged against the teen.

**"Fire...DraGON'S ROAR!"**

Suddenly, he sent out a large beam of flames sprout out from his mouth as more of his henchmen were blown away, Hei or known as "Junior" trembled back on the ground in defeat and frustration, the pink-haired teen towered against Junior.

"Wh-Who or what are you?!" He demanded

"Natsu." The pink-haired guy grinned wider. "Natsu Dragneel from Beacon Academy and were here to arrest you."

"Natsu there you are!" Suddenly a female voice was heard behind. "Did you find him?"

"Yo Lucy." He waved at her, suddenly, three newcomers came.

"So this is the "Junior" guy that Professor Ozpin was talking about." Grey looked upon him. "A guy who smuggled weapons and dust."

"The job was easy than I thought of what our Professor offered." Lucy added.

"Hold on." Ezra unsheathed her sword. "Something's not right.."

Suddenly, hundreds of footsteps were heard as more than 50 henchmen entered the club, Junior smirked.

"Seems like you found me." Junior said maliciously as he stood up. "Sadly, looks like that you're life would end miserably."

Team NELG began to takes a back-to-back while taking a battle stance against their foe's surrounding them.

"Attack!" Junior ordered his men.

"Now!" Team NELG splits.

Gray caught himself surrounded by Juniors goon's

"Hehe, You ain't running boy." Taunted the goon while pointing his gun against Gray.

"Ey? What are you talking about that I'm running away eh?" Gray slammed his palm against the ground, unleashing his ice magic.

**"ICE MAKE FLOOR!"**

Suddenly the floor turned into ice, however, the goon's feet were trapped within, struggling their feet to get free.

"What the?! What is this?!" One of the struggling goon demanded.

But Gray isn't finished yet, He let out one of his attacks.

**"ICE MAKE: CRESCENT BLADES!"**

Suddenly a barrage of huge formed crescent-like bullets spread out, knocking the goons out from consciousness.

"Piece of Cake." He said in a bored expression as he crossed his arms.

Meanwhile, on the other side, Erza took horizontal quick slash against a dozens of goons, however, more and more were coming.

**"Re-Equip!"**

The blinded the incoming goons as they saw the light covered the scarlet knight, after the light faded in a mere seconds, her armor changed into Heavenly Wheels Armor, the Henchmen looked in awe and surprise.

**"Circle Sword!" **Erza rose up her double-edge swords.** "DANCE MY BLADES!"**

In that moment, The swords began to spins rapidly and send it towards against a huge group of henchmen into the air.

"Tsk, These guys were well organized than those thugs in the Dark Guild."

With Lucy, Happy hugged tightly on Lucy's arm while she was standing near the wall as the goons surrounded her.

"Lucy, What are we gonna do?" Said the frightened cat.

"Don't worry I got this." Lucy whispered back.

"Hey! Don't make any stupid or we'll cut off you limbs, woman." The goon raised his sword against her.

However, Lucy raised both of her keys.

"Come out! Virgo! Cancer!"

***Ding!-Dong!***

"Yes Princess?"

"Ebi?"

"Virgo, Cancer, Take out those thugs!" Lucy ordered.

"Ebi!" First, Cancer was able to attack as he dashed across the goons, the knocked half of the group down, leaving them unconscious after they received a haircut.

"My turn." Virgo jumped high and began to transform into a humongous large, fat maid, she fell upon them as the henchmen screamed in terror and crashes, they received a knock out.

"Thanks you guys." Lucy thanked to her spirits.

"rrrRRAAAAHHHH" Natsu kicked out a single henchman, sending it flying, screaming into the air and crashes through the roofs leaving a hole.

"Where the hell is Militia and Melanie?!" Junior demanded furiously to the next henchman beside him.

"Sir, They went shopping."

"WHAT?!" Junior's jaw dropped. "Since when?!"

"Three hours ago, They might coming back late in the afternoon."

"Goddammit!" Junior cursed as he pulled out his Batzooka, he pressed the trigger as a salvo of missiles dashed through the air and went straight forward Natsu.

"Got you boy." Junior grinned as the explosions caught the Dragon slayer.

However, Natsu didn't even react nor flinched, after the explosion, He still stood there in one piece, Junior went wide eyes in shock.

"Tsk, That's all?" Natsu wiped out the dirt from his cheek. "Maybe I'll give you some more."

Natsu slammed his fist together as a dragon pentagon appeared before him, he inhale until he unleashes flames on his fist.

**"IRON FIST OF THE FIRE DRAGON!"**

Natsu caught Junior off guard and send him towards against the wall until he was crashed outside, leaving a large hole outside.

"Nice work." Erza came behind him and looked back into the huge club as Gray grabbed an unconscious henchman for inspection.

"Jeez, seems like were back in Earthland." Gray sighed as he looked up. "Beating bad guys like these thugs, reminds me more like those Dark Guild members."

"Well, The police are here, We should head back to Beacon." Lucy said as the other nodded.

Minutes later, The Vale's police officers finally arrives on the scene as they clicked the handcuffs on the henchmen even Junior himself was also thrown into the Police truck.

"Thanks for the help lads." One of the Police officer thanked to Team NELG before leaving.

Suddenly, Erza receives a call on the scroll.

"Professor Ozpin?" Then she press the answer button to make a cam call.

_"So, How's the result of the mission?"_

"It was a success Professor." Erza smiled back.

_"I see, Good to hear."_ Ozpin sighed in relief over the scroll. _"Looks like Junior will find a comfortable cell in Jail, well then, we'll meet again you four at Beacon."_

"Later." Then Erza pressed the decline red button as the group headed back to the Academy.

* * *

**Beacon Academy, Cafeteria.**

Blake looked on the sketches and notes mark, These included the White Fang insignia, a possible picture of Adam, and Adam's rose. In the cafeteria, Team RWBY are sitting together as Blake looks over some notes. Yang catches small pieces of fruit in her mouth flung from a spoon by Nora.

"Whatcha doing?" Yang sat very near beside Blake.

"Nothing." Blake closes her book." Just going over notes from last semester."

"Lame."

Yang catches a single grape in her mouth and gives Nora a thumb's up. Ruby enters and slams a huge binder of "Activities" onto the table, disrupting the calm.

Ruby puts her knuckle near her mouth.

"Ahem." She gestures to everyone at the table. "Sisters... friends... Weiss."

"Hey!" Weiss shrugged.

"Four score and seven minutes ago, I had a dream." Ruby exclaimed.

"This ought to be good." Yang said to her teammates.

"A dream that one day, the four of us will come together, as a team, and have the most fun anyone has ever had... ever!" Ruby said proudly herself.

"Did you steal my binder?" Weiss shot a glare at Ruby.

Ruby makes "peace" signs with both hands. "I am not a crook."

"What are you talking about?

"I'm talking about kicking off the semester with a bang!" She points her finger at Blake.

"I always kick my semesters off with a Yang!" The blonde haired girl let out a pun. "Eh? Guys? Am I right?"

The others seem less than impressed by Yang's lame pun and she is pegged in the head with an apple she was not ready for, however, someone can be heard booing, She glares in response.

Look guys, it's been a good two weeks and between more exchange students arriving and the tournament at the end of the year," Ruby continued. "Our second semester is going to be great! But, classes start back up tomorrow! Which is why I've taken the time to schedule a series of wonderful events for us today."

"I don't know whether to be proud or scared of what you have in store." Weiss exclaimed.

Meanwhile, Yang is still glaring, she began to pick up an apple and tosses it across the dinning room.

"Hey!" Shouted an unfamiliar voice, however, Nora was giggling.

"I don't know. I think I might sit this one out." Blake said that she isn't quite sure about in the middle of their discussion.

"Sit out or not," Weiss said. "I think that however we spend this last day, we should do it as a team!"

"I got it!" Nora hummed as she picked up a pie.

"I for one think that-" Suddenly, before as just as her sentence was finished, Weiss is interrupted by a pie landing on her face.

Nora is shown to be the one who threw the pie, she sits down and points at Ren who has his head in his palm. Pyrrha gasped and Jaune simply sits staring wide-eyed while covering his ear with his palm, things would get ugly.

* * *

**Meanwhile..**

Outside the cafeteria, Sun Wukong and one of his teammates, known as Neptune, are walking together as Sun relates the events which took place since a few weeks ago.

"Man, that's harsh." Neptune said.

"I know, we were fighting side by side." Sun said in a gleeful expression. "She was super fast and I threw a banana at the guy, which sounds gross, but it was awesome."

"Nice!" Neptune smirked upon hearing his story.

"Right? And the best part is, she's a Faunus." But then Sun looks up and looked back at Neptune. "But that's a secret, okay?"

"Got it." Neptune remarked.

Sun leans in close in order to stress the importance of this secret.

"And not a, "I'm gonna go tell Scarlet the second Sun turns his back secret," I'm talking secret secret."

"Whoa, chill out, man, okay? I got it." Neptune whispered. "I got it!"

"You better." Meanwhile, In the Cafeteria, Team RWBY and JNPR threw food against each other, however, At one point, Jaune was grabbed by Nora until he got splattered into the window.

"I just don't want to screw this up, you know? The people here are the coolest! No offense to you guys."

"None taken." Neptune remarked.

"They're just in here. I'm really excited for you to meet them. So be cool, okay? You're gonna be cool, right?"

"Dude."

Neptune stood proudly himself as from feet to his face. Neptune's teeth gleam as he smiles.

"Good point."

Moments later, Sun and Neptune enter the cafeteria where students are heard screaming frantically.

"Food fight!" One of the students yelled.

Many students started to stampeding out to the exit as they passed Sun and Neptune, the latter of whom is looking quite worried.

"Ahahahaha!" Nora was laughing like a maniac as she stood on top a tower of tabled along with the rest of her teammates of Team JNPR.

"I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!" Nora sings from above.

Suddenly, Ruby stomped her foot on a table and pointing at Team JNPR while holding her milk packed in a carton.

"Justice will be swift! Justice will be painful!" Then Ruby crushes a carton of milk in her hand. "It will be delicious!"

Team RWBY raised their fists

"Yeah!"

"Off with their heads!" Nora jumps down from the top of her tower.

Ren flips a food tray and stomps up a trio of melons which he kicks into the air. Jaune dives onto a nearby melon and rolls before heaving it through the air. Pyrrha lobs two more melons threw it directly on the air. Nora heaves an entire table full of melons and launches entirety towards at Team RWBY position.

"Yang, turkey!" Ruby ordered.

Her sister ,Yang, rolls over to the two turkeys on the ground and inserting both of her fists inside them, proceeding to block and punch the melons as they speed toward her. Blake rolled out and took two baguette as the block the melons in unison, However, Pyrrha grabbed a baguette with her until as the both spar with each other between Blake and Pyrrha, thus the red-haired amazon jumped back into the tabled while Yang launched both of her turkey's into the air and hits directly at him thus Jaune is knocked over by them. Pyrrha breaks out from her defending position and charge towards Blake, however, to Blake's surprise which caught her off guard, she was totally outmatched by Pyrrha and knocks Blake down, Then the amazon threw spears three baguettes directly at Yang and fell off from her table, Ruby blocks another thrown baguette using a food tray she is riding in a skateboard side. Then she lands on Pyrrha and knocks her over. Ren and Nora breaks up from their defensive positions, However, Weiss grabbed a ketchup as Ruby passed through her, She sets ketchup trap as Ren slipped into a pile of tables and food charges at Ruby. Nora makes a run until she jumped higher to pull out a pole from the ceiling and impaled the watermelon on a pole as a makeshift hammer. She knocks Ruby down making her flying backwards while the crashed through the table. Weiss retrieves a swordfish from the ground and dashed to fight Nora but was outmatched by Nora's hammering attacks and smashed her through several tables and into a pillar near one end of the cafeteria. The impact knocks her out and Ruby dashed to Weiss as she held her in her arms as the pillar collapses around them.

"Weiss, Weiss! Don't leave me!" Ruby whined. "Nooo!"

Yang went back into the battlefield and equips herself with two more turkeys as she battles Ren who holds leek stalks. Yang uppercuts Ren into the air and he hurls his "weapons" down at her. Yang leaps high into the air and punches Ren, slamming him into the ground.

***BANG!***

Suddenly, The door from the other entrance was shut open leaving a loud bang.

"Yo, Were back!" Natsu yelled as he triumphantly raised both of his fists into the air, however, silence immediately filled in the air upon Team NELG.

"Wh-What happened here?" Lucy gasped.

They saw an entire mess across the cafeteria while Nora was fighting against Yang, but then...

"Oi! Let me join in!" Then Natsu rushed into the food fight.

"Hahaha! Looks like a new challenger arrives!" Nora laughed as she turns her eyes from Yang to Natsu.

"Yosh, Fire Dragon's Special Attack!" Then Natsu held two bottles of chili's in one hand. "**BOMBING CHILI!"**

He threw directly where Nora and Yang stood, however, The jumped back as they dodged, leaving two chili bottles exploded like a fiery bomb.

"Natsu are you insane?!" Gray yelled at him in frustration, but then again he sighed as he joins the battle.

"That idiot." Gray mumbles himself. "**Ice make: ICE CREAM SENTRY!"**

Suddenly, He summoned an ice sentry, he quickly put some chocolate and strawberry inside before firing against the three, like a machine gun with flavors.

However, Erza never mind it, she sat on a table, still stood in one piece, she hummed as she unpacked a small package revealing, the one of her most favourite ... Strawberry Cake... she took out a fork and began to dine in.

Lucy, however, she hid under the table away from the mess.

"This is going crazy..."

But at least she's not alone, Happy sat beside her while eating a fish.

"Aye, It really reminds me back at the guild."

Suddenly, Blake regain consciousness and dodge the ceiling debris by rolling to her feet. She grabs a link of sausages, she whips towards Nora back against a soda machine. Using the soda cans as ammunition, Nora throws them back at Blake and they explode like grenades, spraying soda everywhere.

* * *

**Slow-motion time.**

But something went unexpected, As Yang was still fighting against Natsu, with both of her Turkey's on her hands, Two chili bottles in his hands, Yang shot out a turkey as Natsu easily dodged aside, However, The Turkey also passed through Gray as it went slow-motion, as Gray laid his eyes on the Turkey, it flew directly towards Erza at full speed.

_'OH SHIT!' _Gray's mind cursed.

Just as the Turkey flew directly on Erza, but due to it's weight, it went down, Gray went from frustration to relief, thinking it would miss her.

* * *

**Back to Normal-motion.**

However, The Turkey slid across the table and hit Erza's cake to the ground, Erza went from relief to a pure shock and frustration as Gray's spine shivered and turned pale once again.

"Damn...Were so dead..." Gray cursed himself.

"M-...My Strawberry Cake..." Erza was trying to recover herself from shock, however, It was immediately splattered by Yang, before this happens, she jumped away from Natsu's attack as she went unnoticed that she stomped her feet on her cake, Erza stood up and towered over Yang as shadow cover her from behind, Natsu gotten himself paled as he saw Erza behind her but...

"Tsk, Better you'll lose this time, Natsu." She teased as she pointed the Turkey towards Natsu, still in her hands. "I'm not gonna lose-"

Just as before her sentence was finished, a hand grabbed her hair on top of her head, Yang's eyes went from lilac to red.

"What the?! You-?!" She quickly spins around and delivered a punch against "Someone" behind her who grabbed her hair, was immediately halted by a hand and crushed the turkey as bones and roasted flesh splattered across, also it immediately held her hand to not let it go, then she was met by Erza's scary and a demonic death glare, the blonde's red-eyes turns back to lilac, the brawler felt a shiver on her spine and sweat drops spread all over her face, only thing from what she felt... Fear.

"Oi, Did you...splattered my cake?" The scarlet haired knight said in a cold tone.

Yang slowly looks down, she saw a cake, splattered by her foot, then she looked up again to Erza, she gulped.

'_S-S-Scary...' _Yang thought and stuttered. "Y-You can buy another one, with a Yang?"

Bad Pun, Bad Turn, Bad Luck.

"ERZA'S STRAWBERRY CAKE WAS CRUSHED!" Gray yelled. "HIDE!"

"EEEHHH?!" Rest of Team NELG went pale and hid behind the tables.

"So, I guess I'm gonna send you," Then she grabbed tightly on Yang's hair and threw her in the air. "AND YOUR YAPPING PUNS INTO HELL!"

"WAAAHHH!" Yang screamed in the air as she was crashed through the ceiling then into the sky, leaving a hole into it.

**"Re-Equip!"**

In a single flash, Erza's uniform turned into her Purgatory armor, Team RWBY and JNPR saw Erza, stood on the table.

"Never mess with my cake, ever." She glares at them as both Teams stood in shock, the "Titania" leaps into the air as she waved her huge, deadly sword.

"RRAAAHH!"

As her sword impacted the grounds of the dining room, the humongous blast send every tables and food flying around, as both teams were hit by different kinds of food as they were thrown into the walls, Moments later, Colors of food can be seen on the walls, until 7 people from both teams from RWBY and JNPR, fell to the ground as they were also covered in food color, the food fight was over, However, Team NELG sighed in relief as Erza's berserk was over.

"Man, I love these guys." Sun said with a smile. "But, That Red-haired girl is scary, I've once told you about that girl, her name was Scarlet, right?"

Neptune looked over Sun and is drenched with soda and is not pleased. The doors behind them open and Glynda enters the room growling. She waves her crop to use telekinesis to re-organize the room.

"Children, please." She glared at them as she adjusts her glasses. "Do not play with your food."

Nora burps aloud as both Teams JNPR and RWBY try and fail to compose themselves. A screaming Yang then crashes from the ceiling into one of the tables. Glynda grumbles as Ozpin approaches and places a hand on her shoulder.

"Let it go."

"They're supposed to be the defenders of the world." Glynda sighs.

"...and they will be, but right now they're still children." Then Ozpin looked at both Team RWBY and NELG.

Natsu, Gray, Happy Weiss and Blake were laughing together as the scared Yang hugged Ruby very tight as she still received a death glare from Erza.

"Th-That isn't even funny at all!" Whined Yang to everyone as tears flows from her cheeks like waterfalls.

"So why not let them play the part?" Then Ozpin begins to walks away from Glynda. "After all, it isn't a role they'll get to have forever."

* * *

**Somewhere in Vale, Nighttime...**

In an old warehouse, the member of the White Fang are moving crates as Emerald and Mercury enter.

"Oh, look! She sent the kids again! This is turning out just like the divorce!"

Roman turned to the two from behind and wraps his arms around them in a group hug.

"Spare us the thought of you procreating." Emerald shivered in disgust.

Emerald And Mercury fee themselves from Roman's group hug.

"That was a joke. And this... just might tell me where you two have been all day." Roman stole something from Emerald as she went unnoticed, then he pulled a piece of paper.

"What!? Agh..." Emerald went wide-eyes.

"I'm a professional, sweetheart." Roman glared at her. "Pay attention, maybe you'll learn something. Why do you have this address?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Emerald talked back.

"Yeah, I would. Now where have you been all day?" He questioned the two.

"Cleaning up your problems. One of them, at least." Mercury answered since the last time to get rid of a Faunus named Tukson.

"I had that under control."

"Two packed bags and a ticket out of Vale said otherwise." Mercury stated.

"Listen you little punk." Roman glared over Mercury. "If it were up to me, then I would take you and your little street rat friend here and..."

"Do what, Roman?"

Suddenly, as they Cinder appears on a platform above them. She steps onto an automated lift, riding it down to their level.

"I'd, uh... not kill them?" Roman chuckled nervously.

"Cinder!" Emerald was happy to see the black-haired woman.

"I thought I made it clear that you would eliminate the would-be runaway." Cinder said towards Roman.

"I was going to-"

"He was going to escape to Vacuo! Mercury and I decided to take it upon ourselves to kill the rat." Emerald interrupted by speaking the ironic truth.

"I think he was some sort of cat, actually." Mercury chuckled.

"What? Like a puma?" The green-haired girl asked.

"Yeah, there ya go." He chuckled.

"Quiet." Cinder interrupts. "Did I not specifically instruct you two to keep your hands clean while in Vale?"

As Cinder speaks, Roman points a finger at the pair while laughing in agreement.

"I just thought..." Emerald exclaimed.

Roman uses his fingers to mime having a slit throat.

"Don't think... obey." Cinder glared.

"Yes ma'am. It won't happen again." Emerald apologizes.

"And you." Then Cinder turned over Roman. "Why wasn't this job done sooner?"

As the most wanted criminal speaks, he points to his right, then to his left, then behind him.

"Uh..? Eh..? Eh..? EHHHHH! Sorry if I've been busy stealing every speck of Dust in the Kingdom!" He said in an irritating voice.

"You're an inspiration to every punk with a gun and a ski mask." Mercury remarks as Emerald laughs.

"Look around, kid. I've got this town running scared! Police camping out at every corner, Dust prices through the roof, and we're sitting pretty on an old warehouse with more Dust crystals, vials, and rounds than we know what to do with! Speaking of which, if you guys wouldn't mind filling me in on your grand master plan, it might make my next string of robberies go smoother!" Roman emphasizes the last word by clenching his fist.

Cinder walked towards Roman.

"Oh, Roman. Have a little faith." She places her hand on his face. "You'll know what you need when you need to know."

Roman seems entranced, but then looks away with a grunt.

"Besides, we're done with Dust."

Cinder turns away from him.

"S-Sir, Junior got arrested." One of the members of the White Fang informed Roman.

"Again?" He grunted.

"Yes, He got arrested while he was knocked out in a fight with this guy over here." The he pulled out a picture taken from a hidden camera from Junior's club, showing a familiar pink-haired teen he once meet him days ago.

"Pink...," Roman growled furiously. "then what now?

"We're moving. Have the White Fang clear out this building." Cinder explained. "I'll send you details and coordinates tonight."

"Coordinates?" Roman asked

Cinder looked back at Roman.

"We're proceeding to phase two."

Cinder, Mercury and Emerald begin to walk away. Roman attempts to light a cigar, but realizes Emerald has stolen his lighter. She turns back to face him and sticks her tongue out defiantly.

**Chapter Chapter End, To be continued.**

* * *

**Authors Note: Welp, Well guys, seems like Vol.2 begins, I'd say I learned something from Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail, Do not and never, ever, mess with Erzas's cakes**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Everybody, InterestinAuthor343 here and seems like I've made a second step on next chapter to my new season, so enjoy. (Note: This is Updated, Thus I wrote this in Apple IPhone 5c)**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Infiltration.**

Two ships descends from the sky and lands on each landing areas and Two bullheads fly by as a large numbers of people below, walks through the paths around Beacon. On the top of a tower veiled behind clouds. Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch watched throughout the areas around Beacon from Ozpin's office.

"Ironwood certainly loves bringing his work wherever he travels" Glynda said.

"Well, running an academy and a military makes him a busy man. But yes, those are a bit of an eyesore. Ozpin exclaimed until achirping beep sounds repeatedly. Ozpin turns to see a hollow-message "Access Requested" on his desk. "Come in."

Then the doors slide open to reveal General James Ironwood as Ozpin approaches to greet him.

"Ozpin!" The General said in a cordially tone as Ozpin stands at attention.

"Hello, General." Ozpin greeted.

"Please, drop the formalities." The General and the Headmastertook to shake hands as Glynda came up. "It's been too long. And Glynda! It has certainly been too long since we last met."

"Oh, James!" Glynda gives a personable wave then drops all her pleasantries. "I'll be outside."

"Well, she hasn't changed a bit." James said.

As Glynda exits the room, Ozpin began to discuss as he went up to his desk to get coffee.

"So, what in the world has brought you all the way down from Atlas?" He asked as hepicks up a mug and a kettle, pouring in it. "Headmasters don't typically travel with their students, for the Vytal Festival."

Then he offered him a mug of coffee.

"Well, you know how much I love Vale this time of year." James pulled out his canteen from his inside coat pocket and pours some contents into his mug filled with coffee. "Besides, with you hosting, I thought that this might be a good opportunity for us to catch up."

Ozpin walks around to his desk, kettle and a new mug in hand, with a concern expression sticks on his face then hesits and poured his mug with coffee.

"I can certainly appreciate the quality time between friends, however, a small fleet outside my window has me concerned."

"Well, concerned is what brought them here." James explained.

"I understand that travel between kingdoms has become increasingly difficult." The headmaster sighed.

"Oz, you and I both know why I brought those men."

"We are in a time of peace." Then Ozpin takes a sip of coffee and sets down his mug. "Shows of power like this are just going to give off the wrong impression."_  
_

"But if what Qrow said is true-" James began to says, however.

"If what Qrow said is true, then we will handle it tactfully." Ozpin interrupts as he emphasizes this as he holds up an index finger. "It's the Vytal Festival. A time to celebrate unity and peace. So I suggest that you not scare people by transporting hundreds of soldiers halfway across the continent."

"I'm just being cautious." James gulped a little.

"As am I." The headmaster replied. "Which is why we will continue to train the best Huntsmen and Huntresses we can."

"Believe me, I am." James said as heturns and walks away, however, He stops near the door and looks back at Ozpin. "But ask yourself this: Do you honestly believe your children can win a war?"

Then he continues on his way to the exit.

"I hope they never have to." Said Ozpin.

After the General exits the room, Ozpin turns back and sat on his desk, He activates his Holo-screen and see the upcoming news from today, A group of white fang members aboards the train, however, The reporters can be seen from above while using the Bullhead then he pulled out his scroll and called one of his best students in his academy

"Erza Scarlet, This is Professor Ozpin." He spoke. "Come to my office and we must discuss something."

Minutes Later, Team NELG arrives at his office.

"Is there something to ask us Professor?" Asked the Dragonslayer.

"Team NELG, I have a mission for you." He said as he makes a gendo pose. "We have a problem, the White Fang members were raiding a dust train at the edge of Forever Falls forest, You must hinder them from what they were planning."

"Alright." Natsu slammed his fist under his palm with a determined expression on his face. "Guys, We have a job to do."

Everyone agrees as they exits his office, Ozpin smiled as he sighed in relief.

"Maybe, These children were our only hope." As he spoke his last words, he took another sip from his coffee.

* * *

**At the edge of Forever Fall forest, 20 minutes later.**

A bullhead flew over the train as Team NELG successfully aboards on top of the train and then gets inside one of the cargo, filled with crates full of dust, however, Natsu may not appears to have motion sickness.

"Gyahahahaha!" Natsu laughed maniacly and points his finger down the floor. "Take that transportation!"

"A relief that the medical staff members gave him medicine." Erza smiled at him as he continuesly cursed the cargo itself.

"As his motion sickness gone, it will make our job easier." Lucy said in joy as she takes a high-five with Happy.

"Aye!"

"Now, Where should we start?" Gray asked to his group.

"Yosh, We should have to beat these White Guts again since we beat them back at the docks." Natsu grinned. "Lucy, go with Gray, to free the peoples around here while me and Erza should have to take care of them, got it?"

Everyone nodded once as the split in two groups.

"Come on Happy!" Natsu called out his Cat-friend.

"Aye!"

Meanwhile on the other cargo, Adam Taurus look at the video feeds where the security cameras which were attached on every corner at every dust cargo, he smirked as he ordered his men to take care against the four "Hunters" who were trying to re-capture the train back.

"Do they think that they could get all the way here eh?" He said himself. "Foolish, Very foolish..."

* * *

**Meanwhile in Beacon Academy.**

Inside the Academy's library, Team RWBY were playing a board game in the style of Risk, Ruby Rose on the other hand, who has been contemplating her next move.

"Hmmmmm... All right... All right!" Ruby points at Yang_._ "Yang Xiao Long, prepare your kingdom for battle!"

Yang thrusts her elbow down as she clenched her fist. "Bring it on!"

"I deploy the Elisian Air Fleet!" Ruby placedher card down on the table. Yang feigns a look of shock. "Looks like I get to fly right over your Ursi and attack your wolf directly!"

Yang feels indignance as she points at Ruby_._ "You fiend!"

Ruby ducked at one end of the table.

"And since Atlas is part of Mantle, my repair time is only one turn." Ruby peaks her head up, however, she gives a look of surprise, Yang was laughing arrogantly.

"Pretty sneaky, sis, but you just activated my trap card!" The blonde player pulls out a card and shows to her little sister, Ruby is visibly shocked. "Giant Nevermore!

"If I roll a seven or higher," Then she slams her cards on the table. "Fatal feathers will slice your fleet in two!"

A scene of a Nevermore flying over a field of swords impaled in the ground plays over the conversation.

"But, if you roll a six or lower, the Nevermore will turn on your own forces!" Ruby points at Yang, The imaginaryNevermore is shown to be turning back toward Yang_._

"That's just a chance I'm willing to take." The two glare at each other. Yang was shouting triumphantly_._ "Hah!"

On the other side, Team JNPR, Lie Ren and Pyrrha Nikos are studying, and Nora Valkyrie is drooling and talking in her sleep, however, the two sisters were still arguing on the board game.

"Nooooo!" Ruby whined in despair. "My fearless soldiers!"

"Eh, most of them were probably androids."

"Goodbye my friends," Ruby continuesly whined as tears flows down from cheeks like waterfall. "you will be avenged."

"Not until I draw my rewards! Which are double this round thanks to the Mistral Trade Route! Oh, and what's this? The Smugglers of Windheld?"

Meanwhile, Ruby still gags in frustration_._

"I say, it looks like I'm taking two cards in my hand!"

Suddenly a Nevermore player piece is tossed over Jaune Arc's shoulder as Pyrrha confiscates his magazine in exchange for a historical textbook, Then nother piece bounces off of his head.

"Have you no heart?" Ruby collapses on the table, still crying. "Nooo!"

"Well, Weiss, it's your turn." Yang looked over Weiss.

"I have... absolutely no idea what's going on." Weiss looks dumbfounded.

Yang slides up beside her and puts her hand on her shoulder_._

_ "_Look, it's easy! You're playing as Vacuo which means that all Vacuo-based cards come with a bonus."

"That sounds dumb." Weiss replied harshly.

Then Yang starts looking through Weiss's cards as her eyes scanned over.

_"_See, you've got Sandstorm, Desert Scavenge... Oh, oh!

Then she pulls up a card to show Weiss_._ "Resourceful Raider! See, now you can take Ruby's discard Air Fleet and put it in _your_ hand!"

"...Okay_."_

"And since Vacuo warriors have endurance against natural based hazards, you can use Sandstorm to disable _my _ground forces and simultaneously infiltrate my kingdom!" Yang points a finger at Weiss. "Just know that I will not forget this declaration of war."

Then she pulls away, still pointing her finger sternly at Weiss and returns to her seat.

"And that means..."

"You're just three moves away from conquering Remnant.." Ruby informed in a saddened voice.

Weiss stands and a thunder clap accompanies the heiress and takes an overjoyed psychotic laughter.

"Yes! Fear the almighty power of my forces! Cower as they pillage your homes and weep as they take your children from your very arms!"

"Trap card..." Yang pulled out a card showing her.

"Huh?" Weiss looked in disbelief.

Yang shuffles the pieces on the board and in a single moment, Weiss's pieces disappearing in a puff of smoke.

_"_Your armies have been destroyed." Yang chuckled.

Weiss slumps in her chair and began to tear up.

"I hate this game of emotions we play"

Suddenly, Ruby hops into her lap.

"Stay strong, Weiss! We'll make it through this together!"

"Shut up!" Then Weiss hugs Ruby. "Don't touch me!"

* * *

**Meanwhile, Back in the Train Cargo, Edge of the Forever Falls.**

Gray freezed the lockers and breaks it as the captured CEO members of the Schnee Dust Company were free from their cages, Lucy summoned Loki to get rid against the remaining White Fang members inside the Cargo.

"Gray, Is that the last of them?"

"Yeah, Don't worry, They were headed to safety."

Meanwhile, On the other cargos, A huge, White Fang controlled Spiderdroid, collapsed to the ground, Natsu and Erza, which in her Black Wing Armor, were fighting another large groups of White Fang members as they raised their arms, Swords and Guns alike.

**"MOON FLASH!"** Erza sends a double of sword slashes against a large number of her opponents, exploded.

**"FIRE DRAGON'S WING ATTACK!" **Then Natsu whipped his arms in circle formation against the White Fang members who tried to surround him as they screamed in the air.

"M-Monsters!" Said one of the terrified White Fang Members. "These aren't Humans, They are Monsters!"

"You can say that.." Suddenly, The faunus heard a cold tone behind him, Just as before the faunus tries to run away, his head was grabbed from behind and immediatley tossed by the Pink-haired dragon slayer, crashed back into his group as they were hit like in a bowling style.

"Strike!" Natsu pumped his fist on the air.

Meanwhile, Lucy and Gray went into another cargo, they ducked under the dust crates while Licy peaks out, hearing another group of 3 White Fang members having a conversation.

"You heard that?" Said one of them. "The Torchwick Organisation was sending one of their spies into a Hunter Academy in Beacon."

"Beacon Academy?" Lucy whispered as her went wide eyes.

"Yeah, Maybe they were going to infiltrate it." Replied the other one. "I don't know what are they doing in Beacon Academy that they were just gaining information from the school grounds."

"Or, That Academy held some secret information." The other added. "Or assassinating an important target, Let me guess, The Heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, Weiss Schnee? She's a student in that academy."

Lucy gasped as she heard the information about the "spies" were trying to infiltrate or to do something worst to Beacon Academy, However, Gray was not happy about this.

"Oi." Then he stood up as he kicked off a dust crate aside which makes them surprise to get his attention, Three of White Fang members raised their swords against him, But he single-handedly kick them off to the walls, The last one dropped his sword and began to cower in fear.

"I-I surrender!" He raised up his hands to the air.

Suddenly, Gray pulled his collar and lifted him up, then they looked eye-to-eye to each other as the poor faunus felt sweats flows down his face while Gray glared at him.

"I've heard about these 'Spies' are heading to Beacon." He said in a cold tone. "Tell me, What are your planning on Beacon and who they are huh!?"

The faunus gulped and stood silence, Gray sighed and lifted his other hand in the air and clenched his fist as he began to punch him.

"No, Please, I don't know the rest of the Information!" Then Gray stopped his fist as the Faunus begged. "Please, I swear! I don't know the rest of the information 'cause it's classified by our superiors! Please don't end my life!"

Then Gray calmed himself and dropped him down the floor, moments later, the three members were tied up as Lucy and Gray head their way to the next cargo.

Back with Erza and Natsu, including Happy, Erza's armor changed into her Heavenly Wheels armor.

"Natsu, You go and get the leader." Then she looked back to the remaining White Fang members. "While I'm going to get rid of the rest."

"Alright." Then Natsu went into the next cargo as Erza send one of her attacks as the screams of the White Fang members can be heard.

As the pink-haired dragon slayer went in, the door was shut close automaticly, an eerie silence filled up in the air, until he felt that something's not right, due to his instincts, a sword came down from above.

"Natsu, Watch out!" Warned Happy.

Natsu rolled aside and looked over his new opponent, he stood up, revealing to wear a tuxedo outfit, carries a mask, two horns from his head and spiky red-hair, plus, he held his unsheathed sword with him, suddenly, a smirk appears on his face.

"I'm surprised that a human can come this far.." He said.

"Who are you?" The dragon slayer asked.

"Adam." Then he pointed his sword towards him. "That's the only thing you need to know."

Then in a single flash, Adam dashed towards Natsu and swung his sword against him, but Natsu jumped back.

"Woah, That was close!" However, It's not yet done as Adam used his gun from his sheath and pressed the trigger, Natsu was aware of his attack as bullets flew through, Natsu felt a sharp pain as a single bullet nearly shot off his arm, but leaving a scratch on it's skin.

'_What the?! Damn.'_ His mind cursed. '_These aren't magical bullets!'_

Natsu ducked into cover to the next crate nearby, however, Adam sliced against the crate where he was hiding, but, he founds out he disappeared from his hiding place before he sliced it in half, suddenly.

"Yo!" Called out a voice from above.

As Adam looks up an saw Natsu hurling down against him like a hurling wheel from above while his feet was covered in flames, But Adam dodged while jumpung back, Natsu misses his target, Adam gritted his teeth while gripping tightly unto his sword named, Wilt, he dashed at him once again, but to his surprise, Adam tries to hack him, but Natsu dodged them easily due to his reflexes, then Adam pulled out his Rifle, known as Blush, pointed it's barrel towards Natsu's forehead, however, as he pulled the trigger, the pink-haired dragon slayer immediatley swatted the barrel aside then the bullets hits in a different direction, Then Natsu sends a strong punch, that is enough to send him flying against the wall to the outside, the two challengers find themselves on a platfrom filled with dust crates of the train, suddenly a large bullhead flew above them as it shows a White Fang logo sticks on it's cockpit, Adam smirked as the Bullhead unleashed a hail of bullets as Natsu dodge and hid nearby the crates, Then a rope fell nearby Natsu's opponent, Adam grabbed the rope then it flew away to make an escape, Natsu stared at the Bullhead while flying away from the cargo train in a far distrance, then Happy came by.

"Th-They're escaping!"

"Let it go Happy." Natsu raised his arms to stop his cat-friend. "I think were done here, Our only mission is to re-take the dust train, got that?"

"Aye.." Happy nodded.

Moments later, The two went back to it's main group, Later the train stopped it's tracks while the Vale Police Department were waiting after recieveing a call from the Headmaster of Beacon, later, Team NELG aboards their bullhead and heads back to Beacon.

_"So, You were telling me this plan what Torchwick and the White Fang has been planning to infiltrate my Academy?"_ Said the Headmaster through his video feed.

"Yeah, We must take action before it will get any worse upon to those students." Gray reported. "I don't know who they are but some of them leaked out an information that they may disguised as students claiming themselves that they came from other kingdoms as transfer students."

_"I see." _Ozpin lit his glasses. _"Thanks for you're cooperation, I must report to our academy staff should maximized it's security, once you came back to Beacon, you four are chosen to find out the infiltrators as soon as possible, but together with Team RWBY and JNPR."_

"Got it, See ya' there." Gray gave a farewell as Ozpin's video feed declined.

* * *

**Later, Back in Beacon.**

Blake sat on her bed while looking down nervously, she remembers what happened since the last time while meetin a human criminal known as Roman, what he spoke to her.

_***Flashback***_

_"Brothers of the White Fang, why are you aiding this scum?!" Demanded Blake._

_"The White Fang and I are going in on a joint business venture together." Roman said as he smirked._

_Them her memory shifts back where she met Pro. Ozpin in his interrogation room, personally._

_"Well, this has certainly been an eventful evening." He said. "I'm sure that after a night of thwarting attempted robbery, you probably just want to go home and take a nap. But, I was hoping that maybe we could have a chance to talk."_

_"Of course." Blake nodded._

_"Wonderful." Ozpin said in an emphasize tone.__ "As you know, in order to enroll at my academy, students must first pass a rigorous entrance exam. Most applicants spend years of preparation training at one of the many combat schools around the world. You are one of the few that did not. And you passed the exam with flying colors."_

_"I was raised outside the kingdoms." She said. "If you can't fight, you can't survive."_

_"Well, you have most certainly survived, Blake. I admire your drive." He stated. "And I am proud to run a school that accepts individuals from all walks of life. Rich, poor, human, Faunus... Why do you wear that bow, Blake? Why hide who you are?"_

_"You may be willing to accept the Faunus, Professor Ozpin, but your species is not." She replied with a concerned expression on her face._

_"True," he sighed. "but we are continuing to take strides to lessen the divide."_

_"With all due respect, you need to start taking some larger strides." Blake stated. "Until then, I'd rather avoid any unnecessary attention. I want people to see me for who I am, not what I am."_

_"And what are you?" He asked._

_"I don't understand what you're asking." She said in a dumbfounded expression_

_"How did you know the White Fang would be at the shipyard tonight?" He question to make her a bit more concerned._

_"I didn't. I just happened to be at the right place at the right time." She explained._

_"You wouldn't have been the first." Ozpin said. "But what happened tonight was not an isolated incident. I may be your headmaster, but I am also a Huntsman, and it is my sworn duty to protect this world from the forces that conspire against it. Blake, are you sure there is nothing else you would like to tell me?"_

_"I'm sure."_

_"Very well." The Ozpin stood up and walks to the exit, leaving her behind. "Thank you for your time, Ms. Belladonna. If you ever need to talk to me, please, don't hesitate to ask."_

_***Flashback ends***_

Suddenly, Blake snapped back into reality as her teammated entered the room.

"Ugh, we should have never let him play!" Yang groaned as she ranted about the game against Neptune.

"You're just mad cuz' the new guy beat you!" Ruby teased. "See, if you had just attacked when I told you none of this would have happened."

Blake stood up and and heads to the door, but.

"Stop." Weiss shouted as she points her index finger at her. "Lately you've been quiet, antisocial and moody!"

"Uh, have you met Blake?" Yang said dumbfounded.

"Which I get is kind of your thing, but you've been doing it more than usual! Which quite frankly, is unacceptable!" The heiress demanded. "You made a promise to me, to all of us, that you would let us know if something was wrong! So, Blake Belladonna, what is wrong!?"

"I just, I don't understand how everyone can be so calm." Blake said while looking down.

"You're still thinking about Torchwick?" Ruby asked with a nervous expression on her face.

"Torchwick, the White Fang, all of it!" The cat-faunus stated. "Something big is happening and no one is doing anything about it!

"Ozpin told us not to worry." Said Yang. "Between the police and the Huntsmen, I'm sure they can handle it or most and not least, Team NELG, they can handle it.

"But not to mention, since yesterday you've ruined Erza's cake." Ruby added.

Then the realization hit Yang and shrugged herself, She was traumatized, since the last time of what she did to Erza's strawberry cake, The blonde sits nearby the corner, hugged herself, she rocks back and forth as tears swells up like waterfalls, Ruby felt a sweatdrop on her head.

"Come on sis, What's a problem about that? I'm sure she woul-"

"NO!" Yang interrupts in a frightening voice as she keep whining. "You don't know how scary she is as if you dare messed up her cake! It's so scary...So scary~!"

_'Ruining Yang's hair could be worse.'_ Ruby's mind thought. _'But ruining Erza's cake can release a monster? Hmmm...'_

* * *

_***Flashback***_

_Yesterday..._

_"AND YOU'RE YAPPING PUNS INTO HELL!" Erza tossed Yang into the air, The blondie shrilled her scream throughout the air and crashed through the ceiling, leaving a hole on it._

_***Flashback ends***_

* * *

_'S-S-Scary...' _Ruby shrugged.

"Well, It was... Ahem, back to the conversation." Blake said as she shook her head a bit "Well guys, They don't know the White Fang like I do."

"Okay, between blowing up nightclubs, stopping thieves and fighting for freedom," Weiss stated. "I'm sure the three of you think that you're all ready to go out and apprehend these ne'er do wells!"

"Uh who?" Ruby turned her attention to Weiss.

"But let me once again be the voice of reason." Weiss explained. "We're students! We're not ready to handle this sort of situation!"

"Well yeah, but..."

"We're not ready!" Weiss said.

"And we may never be ready!" Blake added. "Our enemies aren't just going to sit around and wait for graduation day. They're out there, somewhere, planning their next move, and none of us know what it is, but it's coming! Whether we're ready or not!"

"Okay, all in favour of becoming the youngest Hunteresses to singlehandedly taking down a corrupt organization that is conspiring against the Kingdom of Vale, say aye!"

"Ruby, you ain't Natsu's Happy." Yang said "But yes! I love it when you're feisty!

"Well, I suppose it could be fun." The heiress agrees."

"None of you said aye!"

"Alright then, we're in this together!" Blake nodded.

"Let's hatch a plan!" Ruby thrusts her arms on the air.

"Yeah!" Yang cheered

"I left my board game at the library!" Then the realization hits Ruby in the head.

"We're doomed." Weiss facepalmed.

"I'll be right back!" Then Ruby rushed out from her dorm, until she didn't noticed a person before her, crashed to the floor.

"Oof! Oh, sorry. Are you okay?" Ruby apologized.

"I'm fine." Said a green-haired girl while offering her hand to Ruby. "Just watch where you're going."

"Oh, right, sorry." Ruby apologize again. "Um, I'm Ruby! Are you new?"

"Visiting from Haven, actually." Said a another girl with black hair stood behind her companions, Rubys gave her an inspecting look, but...

"Ooh! You're here for the festival!" Ruby asked her. "But exchange students have their own dormitory."

"I guess we just got turned around." The silver haired boy says.

"Hehe, don't worry, I guess it happens all the time." Ruby said. "Uh, your building is just east of here."

"Thanks." Cinder thanked her. "Maybe we'll see you around."

"Yeah, maybe! Oh, and welcome to Beacon!" Ruby waved at them.

'_Goodbye Beacon._' Cinder smirked across her lips.

As the trio still continued to pass through the halls, they were met by Team NELG, However, as they passed through, Cinder laid her eyes on Natsu, however, Natsu caught his attention to her eye contact, she was trying to inspect him, As they continiously walked away, Natsu looked back to the to the trio as well for Cinder narrowed her eyes back on pink-haired dragon slayer's team without turning a face on him, Things in the future will get messy.

"Natsu..That woman over there seems suspicious.." Happy whispered. "Do you think she's one of the infiltrators?"

"I don't know Happy." He replied as he shook his head a bit.

On Cinder's side...

"Pst, Isn't that guy on the pic after Junior got beaten up by... him?" Whispered Marcus unto her ear.

"Don't make something stupid, wherever he or his team is not an easy way to beat." She whispered back. "But still, we need something to get rid first before we will take action."

"Got it."

**Chapter ends**

* * *

**Authors note: Dunnn Duunnnn Duuuuuunnnnn, I was shock to see Cinder and her companions are in Beacon, I was worried that what will happen to Beacon and what are their plans is, welp, time can tell, See ya.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiyaa! Hey everyone! InterestingAuthor345 here and for the next chapter, I would like to say that I'm getting a lot busier for the whole time, This is my next update for this story, Enjoy.**

* * *

** Chapter 3: Inspection and Surprises. (Updated)**

* * *

**Location: Beacon Academy, Time: 3:59 AM.**

Weiss Schnee was patiently waiting out the minute left on her holographic clock displayed from her desk in the classroom of Professor Peter Port, who is merely discussing one of his past stories as Jaune Arc slides up next to Weiss.

"So, Weiss, y'know, uh, I-I was thinking after this, maybe we could go grab a bite to eat?" Then Jaune turns to the teacher for a second, then turns back to her. "And, uh, I-I've got two tickets to that new Spruce Willis movie, if you wanna make the trip toVale. I hear it's _awesome_." Then he pauses for a moment. "Aaaand maybe after that, we could study together? I mean, you're smart and I'm, uh... Y'know."

Suddenly, the clock in front of Weiss gives a shrill beep as it changes from 3:59 to 4:00, The class was dismissed. The professor is temporarily unaware of the alarm as he started to posing as he was towering an imaginary monster was about to attack.

"And then I- Oh." Then Peter notices the clock, he began to stand straight as the students start to leave. "Timed that one wrong, I guess. Well, the stunning conclusion to this story will have to wait. Until next time!"

"Weiss? Did you hear me?" However, the poor Jaune was ignored.

"No, no, no, yes."

Upon hearing this, Jaune groans as his face fell into his desk.

"One day." Yang patted her hand on Jaune's head while leaving the classroom.

* * *

**Moments later, At the Halls...**

Ruby catches up on Natsu, The leader of team NELG, He caught his attention to the Junior student of Beacon Academy.

"Natsu~!" Ruby's face shined with imaginary glitters as her eyes went like puppy dogs. "Can you tell me more about your guild known as...wait what was it called again?"

"Fairy Tail?"

"Oh, Uhehe.. Now I remember." Ruby rubbed her head in embarrassment while looking down. "So.. I want to tell you something, about this guy known as Elfman you mentioned earlier."

"Elfman?" An imaginary image of Elfman appeared on top of his head while making a thumbs up, Natsu grinned. "Oh, you mean 'that' Elfman? Well I would say that he acts like a true man, but he is a true man, That good guy show his best for our Guild and earned our first victory against Bacchus from Quatro Puppy!...or was it?

"So..What was his magic ability?"

"Well, Elfman has Take Over magic." Happy answered while the cat approached above them, flying.

"Take Over?" Ruby's face went up on Happy while questioning.

"Take Over is a special magic carried by Take Over mages." Happy explained. "That magic can turn from a person into an animal or into a ferocious beast."

"F-Ferocious B-Beast?" Ruby shrugged. "Like they can turn themselves into monsters?!"

"Yup." Happy nodded.

"Elfman isn't our enemy whether if he becomes a beast, But still considered as friendly." Natsu said. "Speaking of monsters, I'm met a lot of those before and beat them up If they threatened me."

"So..What do those monsters looks like in you world Natsu?" Ruby questioned. "This world, Remnant, has also got monsters were known as The Grimm's, Do you have them like the Grimm's like in our world."

"Not much." Natsu shook his head. "And besides there as many of them, but they may not appears as the same."

"Aye, In our world is much different." Happy said. "The monsters we fought were various of them, they may appears in different shapes, sizes, features and colors, sometimes monsters were considered as friendly if they were plant eaters."

"Wow." Ruby said in awe expression on her face. "I wish that I was in your world, Natsu, So I can meet and defeat these monsters!"

Happy and Natsu looked each other for a moment and chuckled each other.

"And one last thing." Then they looked on her. "One of your friends said that there are also criminals in your world, like the White Fang, Wait what was that? Oh! I want to hear about this 'Dark Guild'."

"Dark Guild huh." Natsu raised an eye-brow. "You mean those evil thugs in our world."

Ruby gave a nod.

"Well, You see Ruby." Natsu began to explain with a determined look on his face. "Whenever if you were in our world, Dark Guilds aren't very easy to beat them."

"They're many of them?"

"Aye, You can say that Rubes." Happy agrees. "They were many of various of Dark Guilds out there, All they do is to plunder village, terrorizing the innocents and commits assassinations."

"So that's why the Kingdom of Fiore needs legal guilds." Natsu added. "Mages like us, Like those who don't hurt the innocents, are banded together to make peace to protect them."

"Whoa, Are there any mages stronger than you?"

"Well, Master Makarov was the strongest Mage in our Guild, Gildarts, Laxus and *gulp* even Erza, including also Mirajane were the strongest S-Class mages in Fairy Tail."

"Erza...Is stronger than you?"

"Yep, You can say that."

* * *

**Later..Dorm of team NELG.**

"This is hopeless.." Gray groaned in defeat. "We can't find those three infiltrators"

"I certainly agrees." Erza nodded then she looked on Natsu while sitting on a chair nearby the tables and a small tower of books beside him. "Natsu, have you finish your homework?"

"A-Aye.." Natsu said weakly before his face fell on his desk. "What a torture..."

It's been days and weeks since they have been staying in Remnant as the four mages were accepted by Prof. Ozpin, he gave them a chance to enroll the academy as students... However...

"Doing much study and homework gives me a pain in the ass.." Natsu whined.

Erza has been starting to tutoring him once again, just like old memories where Erza was his tutor since they were kids and now teaching him that how the society works on this new world after their first week in school after initiation.

"I'M ...DONE!" Natsu raised his fist in triumph as he shut the school book close and ran through their dorm. "Hey Happy, Let's meet with Ruby!"

"Aye!"

"Jeez, These idiots sure wants to get so much fun that until the school will torn down." Gray stated.

"There's nothing to worry about." Lucy said as she picked up her celestial spirit, Plue. "Well, I'm heading for the City."

"What were you doing there at Vale?" he asked.

"I'm just going to by some pens." Lucy replies with a scratch at the back of her head as she leaves the dorm. "I'm out of ink."

"Erza?" Gray looked on Erza as she re-equips her uniforms into a modern clothing she wore skinny jeans with plain light-purple t-shirt plus brown wedge sandals.

"Gray, We have something to do." Erza said. "We still have to figure out who were the three culprits in this academy."

"Guess your right, We should act quickly." Gray sighed as they began to leave the room. "We still haven't got enough time.."

* * *

**Meanwhile, In the dorm of Team RWBY.**

Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang were in their dorm after they changed in their new settings of clothes.

"I thought that class would _never_ end." Blake said while tightening her wraps.

**"**Alright," Ruby said. "Guys, today's the day! The investigation begins!"

Ruby leaps off from her mattress, arms raised excitedly. She almost lands on Weiss, who is on the bottom bunk.

"I'm glad to see we're taking this _so_ seriously." Weiss said sarcastically.

"Hey, we've got a plan! That's... moderately serious." Yang explained.

"Right!" Ruby looks around at her teammates. "Everyone remember their roles?"

Weiss stands up as their two other teammates do.

"You and I will head to the CCT and check the Schnee records for any other Dust robberies or inconsistencies." The heiress explained. "Seeing as I'm in the family, it shouldn't be a problem."

"The White Fang has regular faction meetings to hand out orders and recruit new members." Blake informed. "If I can get in, I can hopefully find out what they're planning."

"I have an old friend on the shady side of town that typically knows _everything_ going on in information out of himshouldn't be _too_ hard..." Yang added.

"Great! We'll meet up tonight near Yang to go over what we found." Ruby pumps her fist into the air. "Let's do this!"

"Yeah!" Suddenly a voice cheered as they looked over the source and saw a smiling Sun Wukong as he hangs upside-down by his tail in their open whole team jumped back.

"Sun!" Said the surprised Blake.

"How did you get up there?" Yang asked.

"Ah, it's easy; I do it all the time." Sun replied.

"You do _what?!_" Weiss scowled.

"I climb trees all the time!" Sun smirked withoutreacting to Weiss' scowl, he flips into the dorm room. "So, are we finally getting back at that Torchwickguy?"

_"We_ are going to investigate the situation... as a _team_." Blake explained.

**"**Sorry, Sun." Ruby sighed. "We don't want to get friends involved if we don't have to."

"Psh! That's dumb! We should always get friends involved! That's why I brought Neptune!" Sun gestured to the window.

The girls lean out the window on top to see the mentioned teammate of Sun's standing outside, acting as cool as can be.

'"Sup?" Neptune waved to them

"How did you even get up here?" Ruby asked.

"I have my ways." Neptune said with a nervous smirk across his face.

However, It reveal that he is standing on a very thin ledge circling the building under the windows.

"Seriously, though, can I come in?" Neptune asked nervously. "We're like,_really_ high up right now."

After the girls let him in, the group are standing in a circle as Ruby lays down the new plan.

"Alright, I'll go with Weiss; Sun, you can go with Blake." Then Ruby pushes her latest guest past Weiss - though he manages a nod at the startled heiress - and towards her sister. "And Neptune, you can go with Yang since she doesn't have a partner. Everyone good?"

"Actually, Ruby, why don't you go with Yang?" Weiss said as she feels uncomfortable. "After all, she _is_ your sister."

"But, Weiss, who would go with you, then?" Ruby asked.

**"**Well... I guess Neptune could come with me." Then she looks to the open door behind her. "Or I'll ask that Fullbuster guy.

As Neptune regains his confidence, silence filled in the air, then the team leader of RWBY broke silence.

"Hahaha, nah!"

Weiss is obviously less than amused, yet she is powerless to stop Ruby from pulling her by the arm and thoroughly the back out the door.

"But! But!"

* * *

**Later, Outskirts of the Beacon Academ.**

"Woooow! I forget how big the Transmit tower looks up close!" Ruby said in awe as she looks up to the humongous tower.

This is the Cross-Continental-Transmit Tower or known as the "CCT Tower", It is only available in Academies that dotted around Remnant, which were students are allowed to communicate to their friends and families.

"You should see the one in Atlas!" Weiss exclaimed.

"That was the _first _one, right?" Ruby asked.

"Correct." Weiss nodded. "Atlas developed the Cross Continental Transmit System to allow the four kingdoms to communicate with one another. It was their gift to the world after the Great War."

"Oooh, look at me! My name's Weiss! I know facts! I'm rich!" Ruby mocked and snorts into her hands at Weiss' frown.

"Don't be a pest!" Weiss shrugged. "Besides, the only reason _we're_ here is because _you_ like the tower so much! We could have just as easily made a call from the library!"

"I know, but it's so _coool!_ Ooh, I'm going to take a picture!"

Ruby grabs her Scroll from a pocket on her clothes, but in her excitement, the device was suddenly slipped out from her hands, bouncing along the pavement until it lands nearby the unknown person's feet.

"Oh!" It said in a feminine voice, she picks up the Scroll and extends towards the clumsy teen. "You dropped this."

Ruby was shocked of what she saw on front of her, A familiar girl with short orabeg hair and green eyes. "Penny?!"

"Uuuh..."

"Where have you been?" RubY said. "We haven't seen you since that night at the docks!"

"S-Sorry. I think you're confused." Suddenly, Penny makes a hiccups, throwing the Scroll into Ruby's hands_. _"Uh... I've got to go!"

Moments later, She turns quickly and walks away.

"What was that about?" Weiss turns to her teammate.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." Then Rubystarts walking in Penny's direction as she shouts back to her partner. "You go make your call! I'll meet up with you later!"

"Wait!" Weiss tried to reach Ruby, but seeing the futility of stopping her teammate, she lowers her hand and sighs angrily.

Ruby runs up to Penny as she descends the steps until she gets in front of the non-eccentric redhead) "Penny! Where have you been? It's been weeks!"

"There seems to be a... misunderstanding." Penny replied while looking down.

"What?!"

Then Penny continues to walk away, however, Ruby slides down the rail next to her.

"Penny... Is everything okay?"

Penny continues to walk forward without reaction. Ruby grabs her by the arm.

"Penny, please stop!"

Suddenly, Penny stops and listens.

"Look, I don't know what's wrong, but you have to listen to me! Those guys we fought at the docks, we think they're up to something big, something bad! I need you to tell me what happened to you that night! _Please_... As a friend."

Penny sighed_, _she walks over to Ruby's side and leans in close. "It isn't safe to talk here."

Penny looks around suspiciously, much to Ruby's confusion.

* * *

**Meanwhile, Inside the Cross-Continental-Transmit Tower.**

Weiss walks through the grand, glowing lobby of the tower with pride, avoiding the central terminal and heading straight for the elevator doors, which slide open automatically and close when she's inside. The voice of the CCT AI is projected from a panel near the door.

_"Hello. Welcome to the CCT. How may I help you?_" Spoke the CCT AI

**"**I'd like to go to the communications room, please."

"_Absolutely. Could you please place your Scroll on the terminal to verify your identity?_"

Weiss retrieves her scroll and places it where the scanner scanned the her Scroll, Remember, The CCT Tower only confirms to enter a student with an acceptable ID's in their Scrolls.

"_Perfect! Thank you, Miss Schnee._"

As the elevator's ascent, Weiss's expressions smiled, frowned and to her saddening expression. Upon entering the room, four symbols are seen on a computer - twin axes and wreaths, three flying swords pointing down, a spear and shield inside a fragmented circle, and a precise winged shape. Weiss walks up to the front desk where a holographic secretary appears in the seat.

_Welcome to the Beacon Cross Continental Transmit center." _The AI spoke._ "How may I help you?_"

"I need to make a call to Schnee Company World Headquarters in Atlas."

"_Absolutely._" The AI accepts as she looks in her Holographic monito "_If you could head over to Terminal 3, I'll patch you through._"

"Thank you!" Weiss smiles and nods before walking over to her assigned cubicle-like computer, passing a few Beacon students in uniform - one of them, which is talking to her mother and asking how things are going back in Signal Academy. She sits at her own display, taking a deep, unhappy breath to prepare for the call ahead. The face of a short-haired brunette appears on the monitor with the Schnee ebmlem behind her. She does not realize who she is talking to until she looks up.

"_Thank you for calling the Atlas- Oh! Miss Schnee!" _The Schnee Corporator greeted_. "Good afternoon! Would you like me to patch you through to your father? I think your sister Winter might be here as well._"

"No, thank you." Weiss said pleasantly. "I was actually wondering if you could find some files for me. I've compiled a short list."

Weiss pull out her Scroll, then placing it into a slot on the keyboard, creating a series of noises as the Operator looks at the data from her side of the screen.

"_I see. If you don't mind... what may I ask is this for?_" Said the Schnee Operator.

"School project." Weiss said.

"_Um... There are some sensitive documents on this list, ma'am._" Said the Operator nervously.

"Well, then, I'll be sure to treat them with care."

"_Right... Very well._" The Operator said, still having a nervous expression on her face. "_The data is being transferred to your Scroll now._"

"Wonderful! That will be all, then."

"_Are you sure you wouldn't like me to patch you through to your father before you go?_"

Weiss loses her smile, but quickly replaces it.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"_Well, then... Have a nice day!_"

Their call was declined and so is Weiss's happy act turned depressing.

* * *

**Meanwhile, In the City of Vale.**

Lucy was walking together with Natsu and Happy, however, Natsu was not happy as his face was covered in a bored expression.

"Man...This is boring." Said Natsu as both of his hands placed at the back of his head And looks up on the air "I wish Ruby and her friends were around."

"Aye." Happy agrees.

"Shut up guys." Lucy pouted. "We can meet them back at the academy, and of course I've bought some pens and new clothes."

"Damn, You're a shopaholic." Natsu teased.

"Sh-Shut up!" Lucy shrugged.

Before they continue, Trio began to hear the sounds of megaphones announcing something, turning around the corner to look at the platform in the center of a plaza where a lot of people gathering in one place, even the holographic image of James Ironwood stood before six AK-130 Androids, who are in turn standing in front of two large metal storage cases with the spear-and-shield emblem on their doors.

"What's going on here?"

"I don't know, Let's check it out."

"Aye."

As the trio joined in the crowed, They heard the holographic man speaking to the audience.

"_The AK-130 has been a standard security norm of Remnant for several years, and they have done a fine job. Wouldn't you agree? Wouldn't you agree?"_ Ironwood announced as the clapping of the gathered audience causes the drones to take a jerky bow.

_"But... the kingdom of Atlas is a kingdom of innovation, and 'fine'... Well, that's just not good enough, is it? Presenting... the Elysian Knight **2.0**!"_ Introduced Ironwood to his fine creations.

Then the doors of the cases roll up and six new, bulkier, shinier automatons stand at attention before knocking their obsolete predecessors down to the applause of the watchers.

_"Smarter, sleeker, and admittedly, a little less scary." _

Then the robots flexed and pose as a demonstration.

_"These models will become active later this year, but they won't be alone! Now, the Atlasian Military has always supported the idea of removing men from the dangers of the battlefield. However, there are still many situations that will undoubtedly require... a human touch. So, our kingdom's greatest minds, in cooperation with the Schnee Dust Company, are proud to introduce... the Atlasian **Paladin**!"_

Ironwood's image is replaced with the hologram of a robotic white behemoth, featuring hinged piston legs, large guns for hands, and a rectangular head, standing at least twice as tall as the Knights below it.

"_Now, we couldn't have him here for you today, but these mechanized battle suits will be seen defending the borders of our kingdom within the year!_"

"Whoa..." Hunched Happy in awe.

"Amazing.." Lucy added.

"Tsk..." Natsu has an annoyed expression on his face. "Do those Tin-cans are programmed to beat mages?"

At the side of the stage, two armored soldiers began to points at the west direction, The trio caught their attention of what they were heading, Suddenly, They saw two familiar girls, one was red and the other one has orange hair and wears clothes in a mixture of Dark, Green and Grey.

"That's Ruby and that Girl we met at the docks." Said Natsu aloud.

"Penny! Wait!" He can hear Ruby from afar. "Where are you going?"

Ruby turns to look back at the soldiers chasing after her friend and realizing Penny's situation is at risk, she swiftly follows her in an attempt to catch up down the winding alley.

"Down here! She went this way!" The Atlasean soldier gestured to his partner.

Penny and Ruby run across the street with the soldiers following them, though a honking car nearly runs one over. He manages to brace his hands against the vehicle, however, which somehow stops the vehicle, and his partner runs along after the girls, Moments later, he was trampled over by Natsu along with Lucy and Happy.

Ruby is still trying to catch up with Penny, but a high stack of crates on a flimsy support is easily cut down by Crescent Rose, causing a wooden avalanche of boxes to block the path. However, Natsu took a high-leap over the crates as Happy grabbed Lucy from behind, Seeing Ruby and Penny right ahead of him.

"Oi! Ruby! Strange Girl! Wait!" Natsu yelled from the distance, but it stood unheard.

"Damn it!" Natsu swore as he run to catch them up.

Meanwhile, Ruby leaps into the air and lands on the alley wall, ricocheting off to grab Penny around the middle.

"This way!" She grimaces before the two disappear in a flash of red and rose petals.

Ruby dashes away as fast as she can while carrying Penny, but the strain is too great, and they crash to the ground a short while later, with Ruby falling all the way into the street. She gets up slowly, and in her dazed state, she doesn't notice Natsu, Lucy and Happy were on her way, even the large truck is coming up from behind her until the honking is too late of a warning. She stands up just as she's about to be hit, but from out of nowhere, Penny pushes Ruby out of the way and holds her palms out.

In the split second where the two make contact, the ground beneath Penny created a crater from the ground and the From Dust Till Dawn truck is lifted a little ways into the air by the girl's sheer strength. She puts it down, and the shopkeep stares in awe at the crumples in his hood, just like the Huntress who got saved, Natsu, Lucy and Happy stopped on their tracks and watched in awe.

"Penny..?" Said Ruby in wide-eyes.

"Are you okay?" Penny asked to the Shopkeeper.

"Uh-huh..." The shopkeeper nodded, with a nervous expression on his face.

Penny backs away, looking at Ruby's frightened expression, then at the bystanders murmuring to each other in an attempt to understand what just happened. In her panic, she runs from the other Atlas soldiers still chasing her down and bumps into Ruby, knocking the poor girl out of her stupor as her friend tries to get away again.

**"**Penny! Get back!"

"Oi! Ruby are you alright?" Natsu came from behind.

"Natsu? You guys?!" Ruby said in surprise to see Natsu followed along with Lucy and Happy. "What are you doing here?"

"We saw what happened." Lucy explained. "You were running from those soldiers, together with the girl with you."

"Aye."

"We don't have time." Ruby stoods up as another group of Atlasean soldiers swarms across the streets to find her friend Penny.

Ruby and the gang starts to track to find Penny as the people look at the destruction which Penny caused with her bare hands and the soldiers find they lost their target.

After minutes of finding her, Happy spotted her from above in the dark alleyway.

Penny comes up to stop once she gets out of the alleyway, looking around for where to run next. "Um... Uh..."

Suddenly, Ruby was followed along with Natsu and his gang, They found Penny in the dark alleyways.

"There she is!" Said Lucy while pointing at her.

"Penny! Please!" Ruby begged to her to stop running away from her. "What is going on?! Why are you running? How did you do that?!"

"I-I can't! Everything's fine!" Said Penny as she starts to hiccup with each lie. "I-I don't want to talk about it! *hiccup*"

"What's going on with her?" Natsu asked.

"Seems like she's not feeling well." Happt added.

"Penny, if you can just tell me what's wrong, I can help you!" Ruby said.

"No! No, no! You wouldn't understand..." Penny began to back off from Ruby and Natsu.

"Let me try! You can trust me!" Ruby explained.

"You're my friend, right?" Penny sighed nervously. "You promise you're my friend even the Pink-Haired boy behind you, Natsu isn't it?"

"Yep." Natsu nodded

"Can you accept it too?" Natsu nodded again.

"We promise." Ruby, Natsu, Lucy and Happy said it all together.

Penny stood silent for a second, then, looking down at her hands. "Ruby...and Ruby's friends...I-I'm... not a real girl."

Penny shows Ruby the toll of stopping the truck that would have killed her: Parts of her palm's skin have ripped away, revealing the grey metal underneath. Penny stares sadly at Ruby's face, now they were completely astounded by the secret of Ruby's friend as all they can say is.

"Oh."

* * *

**Chapter End.**

**Authors note: I just knew it, Penny was a robot or an android for the whole time, Even , I'm surprised to hear that Weiss has a Sister, Can't wait to see it :3, This is InterestinAuthor345, See you soon, over and out.**

* * *

**Extra**

**Meanwhile in Beacon Academy..**

"Jaune, We need your help along with you're team." Said Erza to Jaune.

The rest of his teammates caught their surprises on their face as the two members of Team NELG needed their ...help?

"O-Our help?" Said Jaune confusedly. "Why."

"It's because there are three infiltrators in this school." Gray informed. "Which is why Ozpin wanted you to help us to find these infiltrators that who we're send from the Torchwicks."

"Torchwick?" Ren remarked. "As in Roman Torchwick, that most wanted criminal around Vale?"

"He paired up with the White Fang." Erza added as Nora gasped in shock. "They came here to find any top secret informations in this academy or trying to assassinating the most important person."

"And who might be this person?" Asked Ren.

"We don't know." Gray shook his head. "I think Weiss Schnee, She was claimed to be the heiress of her Company and already a student here, Her family was famous and important to the company, if she's the target..."

"It might cause a huge economical crisis if that happens."

"We need to stop this." Said Pyrrha with a determined look on her face.

"Jaune?" Pyrrha looked over the Knight as he was snapped back from his thoughts into reality.

"Huh? Oh yeah, We'll join."

"Good, Deal?"

"Deal." Team JNPR agrees as the all nodded.

Suddenly, Behind the corner, Mercury was sitting behind the corner as both teams past through him, doing nothing suspicious and thus smirked evilly after hearing their conversation.

"Looks like they know were here, But still, didn't know who they were." He whispered in a cold tone. "Better warn Cinder about this."

**Extra ends**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everybody! I'm back! After watching RWBY Vol.2: Chapter 4 gave me new ideas to write this chapter! Plus sorry for the long wait.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Paladin's showdown.**

* * *

**Beacon Academy...**

"Man, This is hopeless..." groaned Jaune in defeat. "No wonder that'll be hard to complete this mission.."

"Don't worry, We'll find them." Said Ren as he looked around the halls, they began to take their investigation since 5 minutes ago.

"Jaune, We've started to search them since 5 minutes." Said Pyrrha with a concerned expression on her face.

"But where's Natsu?" asked Nora, who was standing on the left side near Ren. "I wanna see his flames ignited his whole body again! Isn't it cool?!"

"Did Erza said that these infiltrators were dressed as Transfer Students?" Ren suggested as he ignores Nora.

"Yes, she said about that." Pyrrha nodded. "But that would be hard."

"But still we have to keep our ears and eyes open." Jaune whispered. "They might noticed that we were searching for them."

His group nodded as they understood, Meanwhile with Gray and Erza, The two of them were walking through the halls as students were chatting and walking past through them, however, most of the group of students wore in mixture of Beacon and foreign uniforms.

"This getting difficult." Gray sighed as he scratch the back of his head. "There are too many students.."

As they continually passing through the students of the halls, however, Gray caught three familiar students whom just met yesterday and yet, they kept an eye contact on him, he glances back and seeing that how the three individual students looks more... Suspicious, three of them wears the same uniforms instead of Beacons, One boy with silver hair, one girl with green and the other one was another has a black-curly waved hair.

'These three looks suspicious' Gray thought. 'Gotta keep an eye on those..'

* * *

**Meanwhile in Vale City...**

In the deserted alleyway with a graffiti-marked dumpster, Penny reveals her secret to Ruby and the others behind her.

"Penny, I-I don't understand..." Ruby asked with a concerned expression on her face.

"Most girls are born, but I was made. I'm the world's first synthetic person capable of generating an Aura!" Then Penny sighed as she turns her head to the side sadly. "I'm not real..."

"And that means..." Natsu thought himself until he snipped his fingers. "You're some sort of a Robot!?"

Penny looked towards Natsu blankly as he sets a goofy grin towards her, showing how excited he was.

"Penny, of course you are a girl." Ruby said. "You think just because you've got nuts and bolts instead of squishy cuts makes you any less real than me?"

"Even thought, You can also feel, right?" Natsu added. "But it feels that you are making you're self as a Human too."

"Aye!" Happy agrees.

Suddenly, Penny leans both on Natsu and Ruby which makes them a bit nervous.

"You ... were taking this extraordinarily well."

"Look..Penny isn't it?" Lucy comes forward as the android nodded. "It doesn't matter for who you are, but, we know how you feel, You don't really act like a robot, it's like you have a soul and a heart too."

Penny looks up to Lucy with a surprise expression on her face, She was encouraging her.

"Ooohh...oh thank you Ruby's friend!" She grabs Lucy into a tight hug and shakes her back and forth.

"I-It's Lucy..!" Lucy muffled and gasped for air. "B-But can you let me go now?

"Anyways," Ruby began to speak up. "I can't why your father would want to protect such a delicate flower!"

"Oh, my father." Penny releases Lucy and looked on Ruby with a happy expression. "He is verysweet! My father's the one who built me! I'm sure you would _love_ him!

"Wow." Ruby giggles. "He built you all by himself?"

"Well, almost!" Penny said. "He had some help from Mr. Ironwood."

"The General?!" Ruby went wide-eyes. "Wait... Is that why those soldiers were after you?"

"They like to protect me, too!"

"Really?" Asked the dumbfounded Natsu. "I thought they were going to kidnap you for something."

"Do they don't think you can protect yourself?" Ruby scoffed.

"They're not sure if I'm ready yet... One day, it will be _my_ job to save the world, but I still have a lot left to learn." Penny explained. "That's why my father let me come to the Vytal Festival. I want to see what it's like in the rest of the world, and test myself in Tournament."

"Penny, what are you talking about?" Ruby asked. "Save the world from _what_? We're in a time of peace!"

"Oh please, How about the White Fang?" Natsu explained as he rose one of his eyebrows. "Feels like that they were trying to build an army."

"But...That's not what Mr. Ironwood said nor we don't know what the White Fang are doing..."

"Check down here!" Suddenly, a voice of a soldier was heard nearby.

Penny grabs Ruby by her shoulders.

"You have to hide!"

Then she lifts Ruby above her head effortlessly, however, the little red riding hood struggles and screams as she is carried toward the dumpster.

"Penny, wait! What are you doing?!" Ruby demanded. "You don't have to go with them! I can help you!"

Penny throws Ruby in the trash anyways and lifts the lid so she can still talk.

"You two, plus cat." Penny turned to Natsu and Lucy. "It's not safe stay around here, Hurry."

"Are you okay with this?" Natsu said as he went into the dumpster as Lucy and Happy were already in.

It's okay, They're not bad people." Penny gravely states to the Dragonslayer before she close the dumpster. "I just don't want to get you in trouble. Just promise me you won't tell anyone else my secret. Okay?"

"We promise." Nasty nodded

They lowered their heads into the garbage as the lid is closed, but Natsu lifts it a little to peek to the outside.

"There she is!" Called one of the Soldiers.

"Sal-u-tations, officers!" Penny saluted.

"Why were you running?" The second soldier asked. "And what happened to those three other people?"

"What people? I was by myself all day!" Penny lied as she takes a hiccup_, _but play it cool by giving her guards a smile.

"You shouldn't cause such a scene." The soldier said.

"Are you okay?" Asked the other.

"Just a scratch." Penny showed to the soldiers of her "injured" palms

"Penny, your father isn't going to be happy about this." The soldier sighed.

"Please, just come with us." The other added.

"Yes, sir!" Penny saluted.

After Penny and the two soldiers were walking away as Natsu looks depressed... until a rat screeches from below Ruby's feet, causing the young Huntress to fall as Natsu accidentaly close the lid on himself.

* * *

**Meanwhile...On the other district of Vale...**

In the ruined parts of Vale, the sound of an engine gets closer and closer until a yellow motorcycle soared through the streets and stops on the side, Yang takes off her helmet, however, she gestures with her thumb to the familiar building.

"Come on, my friend's right in here!" Yang leaves her bike and reveals Neptune Vasilias sitting right behind her, hair and goggles are messed up with a pleasing expression on his face.

"Cool..." Neptune shakes his head and snapped back in reality, somehow, it perfectly fixed his appearance when he stops, and gets off the Bumblebee, looking around worriedly. "And where exactly is... here?"

"It's right...here..." Yang stops on her tracks and saw the door of Junior's club was covered by yellow police stripes by saying 'Vale Police Department' and 'Do not cross.'

"What happened here?" Yang looked left and right as an eerie silence filled up in the air.

"So..Is this where your friend lives here?" Said Neptune.

Yang snapped and schooks her head back into reality, she ducked under the police stripes as Neptune follows her, as they went down the hallway, they arrived on the main entrance of the club, she opened the door, her eyes went wide, the club was in a huge mess, craters, scorched walls, broken windows and bottles scattered on the floor, even there was a huge hole on the wall, leading to the outside.

"Odd.." Yang looked around.

"Yer' lookin' for Junior?" Said an unknown voice which were the two caught their surprise.

It reveals to be a biker, he has a tomahawk hairstyle and his age was around in his 40's, he leans nearby the entrance with a cigarette on his mouth.

"Excuse me, who are you?" Neptune asked.

"It's not for ya' business kid." He puff out a smoke from his mouth. "If yer' lookin' for him, he's in jail, even thought, I'm just minding my own business here."

"In jail?"

"Yep, A boy who have a flaming pink hair whom have caused of this." The biker explained. "The police arrested him after he was beaten easily, that was two days ago."

"Oh..."

_'Pink hair huh...wait.." _Yang's mind raced. _'Don't tell me that he's..'_

Yang began to wonder as an imaginary face of Natsu Dragneel appears above her, grinning and giving her a wink with a thumbs up.

"Looks like Natsu has been here." Yang sighed. "Great...just great.."

* * *

**Meanwhile, Somewhere in Vale, Dark alleyways..**

Blake Belladonna spotted three scratch marks on ther wall, she knows what this is, she peeked out around the corner and saw a pair of horned Faunus were greeted by a bearded man and invits them into a building. She turns to Sun Wukong next to her.

"This is it."

"You sure?"Sun looked at her, dumbfoundedly

Blake glares at him and starts moving towards the entrance while unfastening her bow.

"Y'know, I'm just gonna take your word for it." Sun suggest.

The two successfully walk inside the building to a hallway filled with cases, seeing another faunus soldier in his uniform, announcing "New recruits" at the young pair as they follow.

"I don't get it." Sun holds out the half-mask in his hand. "If you believe what you're doing is right, why hide who you are?"

"The masks are a symbol." Blake explained. "Humanity wanted to make monsters out of us, so we chose to don the faces of monsters."

"Grimm masks... That's kind of dark." Sun suggested.

"So was the guy who started it." Blake setsher mask on and walks on.

"Always sunshine and rainbows with you..." Sun sighed as he puts the mask on and follows her lead.

The new recruits to the White Fang are moving in a line of formation to the side of the stage, a mere few dozen compared to the hundreds of white-vested, black-hooded soldiers to their left and up above in the balconies. Blake and Sun look around themselves when they stop, a fully-masked man with tattoos standing starts to speak before the large sheet covered an unknown object behind with the bloody wolf and claw marks_._

"Thank you all for coming. For those of you who are joining us for the first time tonight, allow me to introduce a very special comrade of ours! I can assure you, he is the key to obtaining what we have fought for for so long!"

Suddenly, a familiar man cames up to the stage, dark pants and brown shoes step forward before the orange tip of a cane taps on the stage. It reveals none other than Roman Torchwick, smiling confidently even as the crowd starts protest.

"Thank you, thank you! Please, hold your applause!" Roman waves his hand mockingly to the crowd.

"What a Human doing here?!" A female Anthler Faunus stood before Sun and Blake, she furiously pointed at Roman from her place right_. _

"I'm glad you asked, "Deery"! Now, I'll be the first to admit, humans... are the _worst_." Roman suggested. "Case in point. So, I understand why you would like to see us all locked away, or, better yet, killed!"

Suns leans closer to Blake and whispered unto her ear.

"So, is he going somewhere with this?"

"But, before the claws come out, I'd like to mention the fact that you and I, all have a common enemy! The ones in control, the people pulling the strings, the dirty, rotten humans that run our kingdoms."

Suddenly, the crowds starts agreeing with him as they nodded each other_._

"Government, military, even the schools. They're all to blame for your lot in life!"

And thus the crowd cheered as the raised their fists in the air as Sun and Blake share a look.

"And they're all _pests_ that need to be dealt with!" Roman continues with the speech. "Fortunately, I'm the best exterminator around... No offense to any rodents in the room."

With a snap of the fingers, the curtain falls and the whole mass of Faunus applaud at the sight of the Atlesian Paladin, with the mark of the White Fang painted on its arms and cockpit.

"Whoa, that's a big robot..." Sun went wide-eyes

"How did he get that?" Blake added.

Back on the stage, Roman lit's up a cigar and looked over the crowd.

"As some of you might have heard, this right here..." Roman taps on the mech with his cane. "...is Atlas' newest defense against all the scary things in the world. And thanks to my "employer", we've managed to snag a few before they, uh, "hit the shelves". Now, many of your brothers have already moved down to our base of operations in the southeast. If you'd rather stay within the city, that's fine... But if you're truly ready to fight for what you believe in, this is the arsenal I can provide you. Any questions?"

The entire White Fang members roars in applause and thus tells him the answer of agreement.

"We should get out of here." Blake whispered to Sun.

"Will all new recruits, please come forward!" Roman introduced to the new recruits

"Welp!" Sun gulps as they followed the lines where the new recruits are heading for recruitment.

* * *

**Back at the Abandoned Club...**

Yang and Neptune were inside Junior's private office to find some information in every desks around the corner, However, They still couldn't find anything.

"Not here either." Neptune groaned as he flipped a folder filled with papers.

"It's got to be here somewhere, Junior must have some information with Torchwick.."

Yang walks around Junior's former desk and pulled out a folder, she flips a few pages, but found nothing.

"It's useless." Yang sighed. "How can we able to solve this case?"

"Maybe..Let's head back and tell the others." said Neptune.

As the two began to leave the abandoned club, they told the unknown biker to bit farewell and he just waved to the two, still minding his own business.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

The White Fang is still cheering loudly as the recruits are marched to the stage, with Blake and Sun having no choice but to follow along.

"What are we going to do?!" Sun whispered as he grew more nervously.

**"**I'm thinking..." She replied.

Roman lean on the robot smoking his cigar and chuckled with an unknown girl beside him before he scanned around the crowd and spotted two Faunus, however, he notices the familiar clothing and hairstyles, he frowned.

"He sees us..." Sun whispered unto her ear, then smiles and waved at Roman.

"He can't see us in the dark." Blake noticed the junction box.

In a single moment, Blake unsheathes her Gambol Shroud, transforms it into a pistol and shoots at the box, making the lights go out for the whole building and turning everything dark.

"Stop them!" Roman yelled.

"Sun! The window!" Blake pulled Sun to make an escape.

"Don't let them get away!"

Before the two huntsman-in-training crash through the window and start running as fast as they can, the mechanized sound of running power activated the Atlesian Paladin's activation and it crashes through the wall of the building in pursuit of the runaways, who leap off of from a car and manage to get on the roofs. The Paladin follows them them below from afar the street as Blake and Sun run, jump, and flip from rooftop to rooftop.

"So you wouldn't happen to have... oh, I don't know... some form of **backup**?!

"On it!" Blakegrabs her Scroll as they continued to jump.

* * *

**CCT Tower..**

Weiss Schnee is seen leaving the Cross Continental Transmit tower's elevator when she grabs her own Scroll and listens to Blake's message.

_"Everyone! If you can hear me, we need back-"_

_"HHEEEELLLLP!" _Cries Sun that can be heard from it's scroll.

Weiss rolls her eyes and starts running out the door, a little smile on her face as she does so.

* * *

**Vale City, Alleyways...**

Ruby is still beside the dumpster, however, she held a scroll one her hand as Lucy, Natsu and Happy were hearing the message.

_"Big robot! And it's big! Really big!" _Cried Sun from the scroll.

"Oh, I am not missing this!" Ruby grinned excitedly. "Gotta go guys!"

"W-Wait Ru-...by..." Lucy began to say something, however, she ran off and disappear from their sights in a mere seconds.

"Happy, We have to follow her." Natsu said to Happy. "Lucy, Get back to the academy, It might be dangerous for you."

"Wait what?"

The blue flying cat grabbed Natsu as they began to soar the skies above Vale.

"H-Hold up Natsu!" But then, as they fly far from a distant, Lucy sighed. "Please get back safety.."

* * *

**Nearby from the Abandoned Club.**

Yang mounts up on her motorcycle as she sets up her helmet and sunglasses with Neptune looking at the Scroll in her hand over her shoulder.

_"That Torchwick guy is in it! But not, like, it didn't eat him; he's, like, controlling it or something!"_

"Where are you guys?"

Suddenly, Blake and Sun run through the street behind them with the Paladin hot on their heels before they all disappear from view.

"HURRYYYY!" Sun yells from afar.

"I think that was them." Neptune suggested.

"Yeah, I got it."She puts the Scroll away and she quickly circles her Bumblebee around - much to Neptune's alarm - and drives off to follow them.

* * *

**Vale City, Highways..**

Blake and Sun somehow make it to the highways, jumping down into the streets and continuing their escape by hopping on cars while the Paladin follows them by pushing vehicles out of the way. Sun pauses to look at their pursuer's path of destruction and offer a quick "Whoa!" before leaping onto more cars, much to the anger of Roman inside the robot's cockpit, He looks at the holographic screen to the Paladin

However, Yang and Neptune appeared right in time as they followed the mech suit on front of them, coming up next to it as it runs.

"We've gotta slow it down!"

"Got it!" Neptune nodded.

Neptune reaches for his gun, but Roman notices the pair on his sensors and crashes into a bunch of cars with the Paladin's strong bulk, sending them flying towards his chasers.

"Hold on!" Yang warned Neptund behind her

"uh-oh..."

Yang began to swerve and leans her bike to the side, trying to avoid the debris while Neptune flails in panic, but once they're up on two wheels again, he truly gets his weapon, aims it as sparks flying and fires several bolts of blue electricity at the Paladin, causing Roman to grimace from the force of the attacks.

The criminal began to switch strategies, Neptune flips the gun until it grows into a shaft and an energy blade at the end, then jumps from Yang's bike as the spear's head splits in three and dives into the top of the Paladin. Sun and Blake pause in their car-hopping to look back.

"Neptune, hang on!" Yelled Sun.

Neptune is trying his best, but the mech shakes it's cockpit and threatens to make him fall. Closing his eyes, Sun smashes his palms together and from the golden Aura around him, his Semblance creates two glowing outlines of copies of their creator, leaping off and going back over the tops of vehicles to collide into the Paladin's face. They explode into blinding light upon contact to let Sun leap forward with his staff held high, but Roman finally turns enough to get Neptune flying off and knocking into monkey faunus, sending both of them off the highway.

Meanwhile, above the the skies of the Highway, Happy flies around to search Ruby and the others while Natsu scanned the streets until he saw a robot from afar.

"Over there Happy! Quick!"

"Aye!"

Back on the streets, Blake looks on from her spot, she hears a voice from her Scroll: "Blake! I'm in position!"

It was Weiss, she appears from above as she twirls over the highway and lands in the middle of the road, holding her Myrtenaster at the approaching Paladin. He smiles as his robot charge the girl, but Weiss spins and plunges her blade into the ground, summoning a circle of ice across the pavement that causes the Paladin to slip and crash below the Highway, actually flying over the young Huntress and falling off the ramp before a familiar Red hooded girl, Ruby, already having her Crescent Rose out in scythe form.

The Paladin stands back up, and the rest of Team RWBY falls beside their leader to take up positions. Roman chuckles, The paladins went slowly towards to the girls.

**"FREEZERBURN!"**

Ruby and Blake jump back out of the way as Weiss performs her same ice-circle trick, but backflips out of Yang's way when she jumps into the air and hits the epicenter with her Ember Celica, creating a wave of mist that covered everything, immediately, were Roman couldn't see anything, the Paladin activates its laser senors to make up for the lost sight, but it barely sees the afterimage of Blake and narrowly misses the dashing Yang. A gun manages to fire at the area between Blake and Yang, but out from the blast comes Ruby, who slashes the metal with her blade, causing it to falter.

**"CHECKMATE!"**

Blake and Weiss go in this time, each girl going for the feet until Weiss jumps up and stabs a senor before leaping off of a white glyph. Roman lifts the Paladin's foot to crush Blake, but Weiss summons another glyph under her teammate to launch her backwards before the crushing blow. Roman growls and fires off the missiles, but Weiss and Blake flip back as the explosions merely missed their targets.

Finally, Weiss jumps up high as Roman fires double energy shots at her. Her Myrtenaster absorbs the damage, but Weiss is thrown back, so she casts a beam of light from her weapon to the ground under Blake, forming a yellow glyph, a clockwork circle that's absorbed into the Faunus girl and let her slice through every launched missiles with ease in a flurry of super-fast slashes.

**"LADYBUG!"**

Ruby shoots herself forward and cuts at the robot's legs, then turns as Blake aims herself at the giant's feet as well. They both dash forward and attack at the same time, circling each other around the Paladin with each strike until they both launch themselves into the air and come down together on the shoulder, cutting off the left arm entirely.

Yang doesn't waste a second, jumping onto the Paladin and punching the top with fiery shotgun blasts. Roman was knocked around inside the cabin, but seeing as he can't reach her with his mechanical arms, he runs head-first through two columns and leaves her embedded in a third before backing away. Just as she is sliding down, the remaining arm extends a closed fist, and when it punches her, she flies through the column and doesn't get up.

"Yang!" Blake cried

Suddenly, on the air, Natsu and Happy came right on time as he caught the sight of the gigantic paladin, even thought Natsu saw Yang was beaten down on the ground, however, she stood up on her feet as her hair ignited in flames, the robot raised it's fist to strike her down, once again.

"Alright, Happy drop me down."

Happy nodded as the cat dropped the Dragonslayer to the ground.

On the ground, a few seconds before he was dropped down, The robot began to strike, however, the arm was caught by the fiery blond.

''What the-"

"RRRAAAAHHHH!

Roman, from inside the cockpit, was interrupted by a sound that was not coming from ground but from above.

**"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!"**

Suddenly, a flaming fist on top of the Paladin's cockpit was crushed to the ground, creating a massive crater to the ground, Roman groaned inside the the robot as the holographic screen flickered in colored red while giving the warning, The one who did it, was the one who stood on top was no other but Natsu Dragneel himself, he jumped from the heavily damaged robot and landed beside Yang nearby.

"Natsu, How did you...

"Happy helped me." Natsu grinned as he pointed back to his cat from above, which Happy saluted.

However, the fight isn't over yet as the Paladin stood up, The hull and armor was brutally damaged as electricity sparked from it's entire system, but they did noticed a gun was starting to point against them.

"Yang! Natsu! **GOLDEN ****DRAGON!**!" Ruby yelled from a distance as Yang nodded by understanding Ruby's new tactic.

"Natsu, We've still have an unfinished business to do." Yang smashed her palms altogether.

"Yeah, Count me in." Natsu grinned evilly as he cracked his knuckles. "Ready?"

"Ready." She nodded.

As they faced the Paladin, both of them dashed to the robot, from inside, Roman gritted his teeth, knowing it was useless as the two brawlers punched the the robot together.

**"rrrRRRRAAAAAHHHHH!" **They yelled in unison, in rage, as the Paladin was hit by the speed and power of Natsu's and Yang's fists, flying into the air before crashing down in a hundred pieces and a defeated criminal.

However, Roman gets up, slightly dazed but unharmed, as he inspects the damage while brushing himself off.

"Just got this thing cleaned..."

He looks up just in time to see Yang and Natsu, still burning with their power, Yang fires a single shot to the defenseless thief, but he's saved in an instant when the two-toned girl drops in front of him and merely opens her pink umbrella, deflecting the blast entirely. The new arrival hangs the weapon over her shoulder as Roman addresses the victors.

"Pink, Ladies, Ice Queen..." Roman waved as he greeted them.

"Hey!" Weiss shrugs.

"Always a pleasure! Neo, if you would..."

The pink-and-brown girl curtsies her enemies with a bow, but Yang will have none of it, charging forth with fists raised to strike the outlaws... only to break their image made out of an illusion and turn just in time to see them escape in a Bullhead. Natsu, Happy and the rest of team RWBY runs up to Yang's side, now cooled down with the end of the fight.

"Damn, he got away.." Natsu groaned.

"So I guess he got a new henchman..." Yang said with a determination.

"Yeah, I guess she really made out plans... fall apart!" Weiss suggest.

While Weiss smiles, Ruby giggles, Blake starts walking away and Natsu was dumbfounded by hearing what Weiss said led him into confusion.

"No. Just... no." Yang simply stated.

"What- Hey, you do it!" Weiss stated madly.

"There's a time and a place for jokes." Yang sighed.

"Well, At least you've got a very bad pun." Natsu smirked as he leans nearby the heiress while crossing his arm and grins. "Isn't it, Weissy?"

With that Happy laughs.

"Wha-?! How dare-?! You?!" Weiss snarled in anger as her arms flails in the air. "I-I'll better try it next time and I will speak out a better pun!"

"Wait... Where are Sun and Neptune?" Ruby thought.

* * *

**Meanwhile...Somewhere else...**

Sun and Neptune are sitting on stools on front of the** "A**** Simple Wok Noodle House", **eating their plates of noodles with the Shopkeeper behind the counter and their weapons leaning on the other two stools.

"They're probably fine, right?" Neptune asked Sun nearby.

"Probably." Replied Sun.

His question answered, Neptune turns back to his noodles, and the two eat in silence .

* * *

**Meawhile...In Beacon Academy...Cafeteria..**

"So...Which one of you stole my favorite strawberry cake, ANSWER ME NOW!"

Erza stood on front where Gray, Ren, Jaune and Team CRDN, where the seven boys were tied altogether in ropes.

"W-We don't know!" They all whimpered in fear.

"Oh, so you do want to taste of my club huh?" Erza pulled out her massive sword, which it belongs to her Purtagory Armor, placed it on her shoulders.

"Godammit Erza! Please, we didn't do anything about your cake!" Then Gray faced to the others. "Am I right?!"

They all nodded franticly in agrerment.

Meanwhile, Pyrrha peeked out from the corner, she felt sorry for those boys thus she didn't knew what exactly happened, It was said that her Strawberry Cake was missing and thus, she got berserked, Last time where Yang messed her cake up since two days ago, she was mad, now she knew why the silver armored Scarlet haired demon would never let anyone to do anything to her Strawberry cake, not until she heard someones eating beside her and found Nora Valkyrie, eating a strawberry cake on a small plate, which it belongs to Erza, Pyrrha dropped her jaws and turned pale in shock and disbelief.

"N-N-Nora..." Pyrrha stuttered as a drops of sweats streams down her face. "Y-Y-You..."

"Huh? You're saying something Pyrrha?" Nora said with mouth filled with food.

"Were doomed if she found us all.." Pyrrha murmured as her head leans on the walls as streams of her tears flow like waterfalls.

On the other side of the cafeteria, The three infiltrators saw the actions of Erza scarlet while Interrogating Jaune and the rest of the boys in fear.

"Well, This is getting interesting." Cinder smirked to the scene as Mercury and Emerald sweat dropped.

"Welp, She's a demon alright.." Mercury gestures.

**Chapter ends.**

* * *

**Please review if there are some errors, Typos and auto-correct can be a problem for me, thank you. (PS: Sorry, There was an error here.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, InterestingAuthor345 has returned and this is my latest update, enjoy..**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Preparations.**

A battle between Team CRDL and Pyrrha Nikos was intense, A battle between four thugs against a Spartan, Cardin ordered Russel and Sky to take an offensive attack towards Pyrrha and flank her around, however, She notices that they were plannig, Russel engage his dual Dust-Blades on front of her as Sky attacks her with his sword, however, Pyrrha blocked Russels attack and managed to take quick horizontal slash against Sky, she manage to outmatch the two and fired her rifle blindly as the two members of Team CRDL dodged it, then she smacked both of them with her shield as it was sent flying horizontally, Cardin and Dove has taken their own wave of offensive tactics, The bronze knight pointed his sword and pulled the trigger as bullets flies as the speed of light, however, Pyrrha manage to block it, unarmed him with her sword and punch him back with her shield, Dove flew above Cardin as he ducked, The mace wielding Hunter-in-Training gritted his teeth and impaled his mace on the ground, creating a wave of force while destroying the ground, then the Spartan flips back and jumped high, She uses her semblance to her shield on thin air and stepped on it as she smirks and manage to dash herself as Cardin caught his surprise, Cardin and Pyrrha clashed their weapons horizontally as the Spartan slid quickly behind him and grabbed him from behind, she jumped high and smashed him on the ground, moments later, the arena lights up from the darkness as students were awed to her fighting skills, she also heard Natsu and the flying blue cat, Happy, cheered for her.

"And that's the match." Said Glynda.

"Lucky shot." Cardin grunted as he stood up.

Well done, Miss Nikos." Glynda stated. "You should have no problem qualifying for the tournament."

"Thank you, professor."

"Alright, now that's a tough act to follow, but we have time for one more sparring match. Any volunteers?" Glynda pronounce, but non answered, instead of one.

"Oh! Me! Me!" Natsu raised his hand in joy.

Glynda gave out a sigh and face palmed, since the last day with the sparring seasons, he overpowered Team CRDL with no effort and finished within 30 seconds and nearly cracked the arena's wall as Natsu did the last time, throwing them with their bodies on the wall, however, Glynda wasted no time.

"Good, Natsu Dragneel will be fighting." She said as every students, grunted and cringed themselves, not willing to fight against him, instead Yang Xiao Long herself, have an urge to fight him with her lips formed a smug, however, her body trembled nervously as it felt she was not ready, remembering the last day where he easily smacked Cardin to the ground while creating a large crater on it, five seconds before the thirty seconds fight was over.

"Alright, another volunteer? Ms. Belladonna?"

Suddenly, the cat-Faunus widened her eyes, she was not in a good mood, her vision was blurry as Lucy caught bags beneath both of her eyes.

'_Looks like she hasn't sleep for days..'_ Lucy wondered.

"You've been rather docile for the past few classes." Glynda replied. "Why don't you..."

"I'll do it." Mercury sighed as he raised his hand.

"Mercury, is it?" She looked over him. Well. "Fine then, Please come to the Arena."

As the two stood on each side, Natsu and Mercury, The Dragon slayer felt that this was something interesting, Mercury himself stood calmly himself as he rubbed his neck and takes a fighting position, Natsu just stood them while facing him as he cracked his knuckles.

"So, Let's do this." Natsu said cockily.

At first, Mercury charged and leaped towards him as he lifted his right foot on the air and swung it down, however, Natsu manage to block it with a smirk formed on his face.

"My turn."

With that, His left arm set ablaze with flames and Mercury jumped back and looks at Natsu with wide eyes as the Pink-haired dragon slayer charged.

**"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!"**

Natsu punched, however, Mercury ducked and gave an uppercut kick, Natsu fell back, The Dragon Slayer himself, grinned as he wiped off dirt from his cheeks.

"This is getting interesting." He said cockily.

'_Doesn't seems like he's feeling pain.' _Mercury thought._ 'How tough is this guy.'_

Suddenly, Mercury lifted his right leg and fired dust bullets against him, however, he just stood there as he feels no pain but tickles from the effects of the bullets made of Dust as he was shot multiple times.

'_WHAT?! My bullets has no effect?!' _His mind raced. '_Just who is this guy anyways?!'_

He stood a few meters from the Dragon Slayer as he laughed only for a few moments, Then he gave a Dark glare towards Mercury while grinning.

"Alright, no more mr nice guy.." He said with a cold tone. **"FIRE DRAGON'S...!"**

Then he rushed towards the Foot Fighter at full speed with both of his hands set ablaze like a flaming bird.

**"WING ATTACK!"**

However, Mercury leapt high as he takes a backflip above him, Natsu missed his target and turned back where he was.

"Hey, your friend's doing pretty good." Ruby stated to the green-haired girl on front of her, was Emerald herself, she looks behind Ruby and smiled.

Back to the Arena, Natsu charged towards Mercury once again, but he stood calmly and began to staggered back.

"I forfeit." He crossed his hands.

"What?!" Natsu immediately stopped himself, as his fist lays a mere millimeters away from his face. "You...gave up?"

"What's the point?" he explained. "You're the most overpowered fighter I've ever met, We're obviously leagues apart.

"In that case... Natsu Dragneel is the victor of the match..." Glynda stated "Again. Next time you might want to think a little harder before choosing an opponent."

"I'll be sure to do that." He replied while waving a hand and left the arena.

"That is all for today. And remember, the dance is this weekend. But you all have your first mission on Monday." Glynda explained. "I will not accept any excuses."

"Learning is so much fun." Mercury smirked.

* * *

**Later, Outside the Training Arena...**

Sun saw Team RWBY exits the building, he went over Blake and talks something important.

"Hey, Blake! You uh, doing okay?" Sun asked.

"I'm fine." She replied.

"So I hear that there's this dance going on this weekend, and it sounds pretty lame, but you and me, I'm thinking, not as lame, huh?"

"What?" Blake went wide eyes as she looked to him.

"The dance! This weekend! You wanna go, or what?" He asked her with quite excitement.

"I don't have time for a stupid dance." She said with her voice, was higher toned. "I thought you of all people would get that."

* * *

**Meanwhile, In the Academy Halls...**

"...This is ridiculous..." Lucy groaned.

Lucy and Erza walked through the Halls, not until a large group of boys from 1st to 4th years, surrounded them, giving them flowers or chocolate, Lucy sweat dropped and sighed.

"Lucy, Please come with me to the ball~!"

"No! Dance with me to the ball, Lucy!"

"E-Erza, will you accept?"

"My woman in shining armor, will you please accept my offer?"

The boys begged and fighting over the two girls of Team NELG, Erza face palmed herself as they walked through the halls along with the boys, begging to accepting them to the ball.

_'What will Jellal find this out...?'_ Erza sighed.

* * *

**Later that night... Dorm of Team RWBY...**

"You what!?" Blake almost shouted as Ruby and Yang walk back a bit.

"We want you to go to the dance." Ruby said.

"That's ridiculous." Blake replied with a groan.

"Blake, we're worried about you." Yang added with a concerned expression on her face. "This investigation is starting to mess with your head."

"You can't sleep, you hardly eat, and to be honest, your grades have been suffering." Weiss explained while counting her fingers and saying about Blake's problems.

"You think I care about grades!?" The Cat-Faunus stated. "People's lives are at stake!"

"We know, and we're also trying to figure out what Torchwick is up to." Yang exlaimed.

"Thanks to you and Sun, we know that they're operating somewhere outside of southeast Vale." Ruby informed

And, the Schnee company records singled out Vale as the primary target for Dust robberies over the last few months." Weiss added.

"Don't forget to see their missing military tech too." Yang gestured.

"But there's still unanswered questions!"

"Blake, you won't be able to find anything if you can't even keep your eyes open!" Ruby said.

"All we're asking is that you take it easy for one day." Her half-sister added

"It will be fun! Yang and I will make sure of it." Weiss said with a gleeful expression.

"Yeah! We're playing the whole event!" Yang cheered a bit.

"...Excuse me?" Blake replied with a disappointed tone as her eyebrow lifted.

"Team CFVY's away in a mission lasted quite longer than expected." Weiss explained.

"So, Weiss and I decided to pick up where they left off. And now we can make sure you can have the perfect night." Yang addes.

"And once it's all over, we'll return for our search, rested and ready."

"So what do ya think?" Ruby looked over the Cat-Faunus.

" think this it's a colossal waste of time." Blake stood up from her bed and began to exits the dorm. "I'll be in the library."

"Great." Yang sighed in defeat.

"She can't keep going on like this." Weiss gritted her teeth a bit.

However, Sounds of a Guitar was heard from the other side, Weiss opened the door and with a look of a surprise on her face, It was Jaune, however, she shut the door

"Weiss! Oh, come on, open the door! I promise not to sing." He sang. "I lied! Weiss Schnee, will you accompany me, to the dance on... Sunday!"

"Are you done?"

"Uhh...Yes." He nodded.

"No." With that she shut the door and looks back to her teammates. "What?"

"And that is why they call you the Ice Queen." Yang snickered.

"All my life, boys have only cared about the perks of my last name." Weiss groaned. "Besides, I already have a date in mind."

"Date or no date, none of this will matter if we can't get Blake to go." Ruby exclaimed.

* * *

**Meanwhile, In the dorm of Team NELG...**

"Arg...Too..much...HOMEWORK!" Natsu laid his head on the table with a mixture of exhaustion and terror, he moved his neck slowly and began to writes the notes.

"Only...two...sentence's...Left!"

"Oh come on Natsu, It's easy." Erza said from behind, which she was the tutor of Natsu. "You're almost there."

"Yeah! You can do it!" Happy cheered with encouragement to the Dragon slayer while waving a Fairy Tail flag

"GRRRRAAAAAHHH!" Suddenly, Natsu's head was set ablaze as he began to write furiously until he stops and laid his back on the chair., his heart pumped fast and began to breath hardly from exhaustion.

Erza picked up the notes from the desk and scanned her eyes on each words and sentences, she sighed in relief.

"You can sleep now."

"FINALLY!" Natsu pumped his fist's on the air and immediately jumped on his bed and slept instantly.

"My My, Natsu got matured a bit for sure." Lucy snickered over the Pink-haired Dragon Slayer. "Say Erza, What if the boys begged us again to accept the dance?"

"I'm not sure why, But I will give them our offer." Erza darkened her face with an evil smirk formed on her face, with that, Lucy shrugged.

"Geez Erza, Don't tell me that you're doing it again." Gray paled himself..

* * *

**Meanwhile, In a dorm where Cinder, Emerald and Mercury are staying in..**

"And finally, Natsu Dragneel." Mercury stated.

"Ah, the flame boy." Cinder remarked as she weaves a some sort of a cloth on her laps. "or known as Pink, who have been called by Roman."

"He isn't smart, but I wouldn't say he was weak."

"Do tell." Cinder replied.

"His semblance is Flames. But entirely different, you'd never know just by watching." Emerald explained.

"After he made contact with my dust bullets, He felt it however he stated that it has no effect. But he barely mocks and laugh at me." Mercury stated.

"Just enough to make it look like he's overpowered. He doesn't broadcast his "true" powers, He knew it was training and all he wants is a brawl." Emerald added.

"Hm.. People assume that he's fated for victory than Pyrrha Nikos, when he's really taking fate into his own hands. Interesting." Then Cinder pulled out her scroll and tapped an image of Natsu. "Add him to the list "

"You should be able to take him a problem." Stated Mercury. "But, He'll gonna wreck us out if we don't do something."

"It's not about overpowering an enemy. It's about taking away what power they have." Cinder stated as she continuously weaves until she looked directly to a needle as an evil smirk formed on her face. "we will, in time."

"I hate waiting." Mercury groaned as he reads a comic.

"Don't worry, Mercury. We have a fun weekend ahead of us unless we get rid of that "Pink" boy..."

* * *

**Chapter ends.**

* * *

**Authors Notes: Hey Guys, It's been two weeks and business is still running, also, I'm surprised that Human and Faunus are able to interbreed and was confirmed by the Crew during the live stream.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, InterestingAuthor345 has returned and this is my latest update, So enjoy. ;)**

* * *

**Episode 6: Welcome to the Ball, Yang's past.**

* * *

**Beacon Academy, Ballroom.**

Ruby Rose was resting her head on the table and staring into the distance before she was startled by someone, who slammed both of it's palms on the table, while revealing a pair of tablecloths.

"I need you to pick a tablecloth." Weiss smiled and slides two squares over to Ruby, both seeming to be similar shades of white.

"Aren't they both the same?" Ruby asked in confusion.

"I don't even know why I asked.." Weiss sighed

Weiss walks out of the scene as Yang Xiao Long comes in carrying a massive sound speaker on her shoulder, also, along with Natsu behind her bringing two other massive speakers and Happy fly through the air while carrying a ribbon and gave to Lucy, which she also volunteered herself for the preparation of the ball, Yang bounces the huge sound speaker and let her sister and the table nearby to jump in the air when she drops it on the ground, Thus Natsu brought it down, nearly creating an earthquake across the hall as it also nearly fell the drinking glasses from the tables where Gray stood and tried to held them.

"Hey Flamebrain!" Gray yelled from afar. "Careful! Don't just drop them instantly."

"Meh, didn't happen." Natsu scratch the back of his head.

"So, have you picked out a dress yet?" Yang asked Ruby as she approaches her.

"What's the point? Who cares about the dance if Blake isn't going?" Ruby stated by feeling in a stressed situation.

"Oh, don't worry; she's going." Then the blonde looked over Weiss from a distance. "Weiss! I thought we agreed: No doilies!"

Then she walks up to Yang, pointing in her face.

"If I don't get doilies, you don't get fog machines!" Weiss fumed and then looked towards Natsu and Gray. "So, who were you two dressing with?"

Suddenly, Natsu caught the sight where her eyes are staring at and a small blush appeared under her cheeks, Natsu followed where she was looking at was Gray who was starting to unchanged his T-shirt.

"She likes him~!" Happy teased as he appeared behind the heiress, Natsu covered his mouth, not trying to laugh.

"HRRRRMMMMPFFFF~!" Natsu tried to restrain his laugh, but to no avail. "HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"I-I DON'T REALLY LIKE HIM!" Weiss's face was covered in red as her arms flailed in the air. "S-STOP IT!"

As soon as their laughs turns into chuckle, Natsu whipped out his tears while he takes a huge breath.

"Oh man.." He grinned.

Then they are interrupted by the sound of doors opening as two more familiar peoples came in, It was Sun Wukong and Neptune Vasilias.

"Your dance gonna have fog machines?" Neptune asked.

"We were thinking about it..." Weiss asked sweetly while she stepped towards Neptune.

"That's pretty cool." Neptune smiled.

"You ladies all excited for dress-up?" Sun stated while acting suave.

"Pfft... Yeah, right!" Ruby chuckled.

"Laugh all you want. I'll be turning heads tomorrow night!" Yang gestured.

"What are you two wearing?" Weiss asked to the two.

"Uuhhh... this?" Sun gestures to his current shirtless outfit.

Neptune steps up and holds a hand in front of his friend's face.

"Ignore him for he knows not what he says."

Suddenly, Sun knocks Netpune's hand away as he looks towards him.

"Hey, I may have moved to Mistral, but I grew up in Vacuo. It's not exactly a shirt-and-tie kind of place."

Yang looks at Ruby's and Weiss's looks of being told something extremely obvious.

"Yeah, we noticed."

"Soooo..." Sun rubbed the back of his head as he asks something. "What does Blake think of all this? She still being all, y'know... Blake-y?"

"Obviously." Weiss turns from him and crosses her arms in disapproval.

"I still can't think of a way to change her mind." Ruby obviously stated.

"Guys." Everyone looks at Yang as she starts walking out. "Trust me; Blake will be at the dance tomorrow."

* * *

**Beacon Academy, The Hallways..**

Gray, Natsu, Lucy and Happy were walking through the Halls taking a conversation each other, sometimes, Natsu and Gray began to mock each other as Lucy and Happy sweat dropped each other as a brawl between the two male wizards fought each other, later, they disbanded from the group while Lucy was heading back to the forms, Natsu and Happy had a request from the cleaning personnel.

"Come on Happy, We've got a job to do!" Natsu rushed forward. "600 Liens here we come!"

"Aye!" Happy agrees.

"Alright Flamebrain, Good luck." Gray lazily waved his hand as he went somewhere else.

However, there is someone sneered across while the Ice-Make Wizard just laid his hand at the back of his head and went aimlessly towards somewhere else, The person peeked out it's head and eyed towards him, It was Weiss Schnee, She hid back columns while clutching her chest.

_'What should I do...?'_ Her mind raced. _'Neptune or Gray? Which one should I choose?!'_

"kyaaa!" Weiss clutched her head while her face flushed red and imaginary steam popped out from her head. "T-This is ridiculous... I-...I should choose Gray first.."

Thus then, another group of girls passed by while they talked each other and asked themselves that which boys were going out for the ball.

"So which person are you going out?"

"I think ... Gray Fullbuster!"

"Whoa, No way."

"Do you mean that handsome exhibitionist?"

"Aww, I just wanna ask him for the ball, but my he rejected my offer."

"No, you almost asked him as he just walks away."

By hearing this, Weiss snarled towards to the other girls passing by, wishing to ask Gray as their Ball partner, her hands nearly cracked the columns

'No they won't..' She glared.

* * *

**Outside Beacon Academy..**

The girls were adorned by a shirtless Ice-Make Mage on front of their eyes, however, Gray was surrounded by jealous male students, a single student manage to punch him but Gray immediately dodged as grabbed him on the back, then he threw the student at the back, noticing that another one who was trying to ambush him.

"Geez, what's wrong with these guys?" Gray gave out a dumbfounded expression on his face.

"It's none of your business!" One of them pointed out. "You know why we're here!"

"Huh?...I don't get it.."

"What is going on here!"

Suddenly, Glynda Goodwitch interrupts as she came into the scene with her crop on her hand while she adjusted her glasses.

"Can anyone explain?" Glynda said sternly.

"Well, I'm minding my own business, thus, these guys showed up as I did nothing." Gray explained. "They were trying to set up a fight against me... Well I dunno what's going on."

"Boys, please come with me." The teacher glared to the male students as they nodded in defeat, Glynda knew the troubling situation. "Instead of Mr. Fullbuster, You boys are going to explain.."

The male students groaned as they walked away, Gray shook his head and headed towards, taking another direction across the academy yards, not until the Heiress peeked out from the tree and smirked.

"This is your chance Schnee.." She muttered as she closed her eyes and takes a deep breath. "Don't worry, just ask him for the ball."

Then she walked pass the tree, but, to her surprise, there were too much students walking by, she can see him from a distance, until a student pass by, he vanished.

"Oh come on.." She groaned. "Where is he...?"

* * *

**Meanwhile in the Library...**

Blake is sitting at one of the library tables with a holographic screen in front of her. She is obviously more sleep-deprived than ever, barely focusing on what she's seeing... until a small, bright red dot appears on the screen. Moving up and down, Blake's eyes follow it down to her hand, then disappears entirely. She looks behind herself, obviously irritated, but no one walking among the tables is her culprit.

Turning back to the computer, she starts typing on the beeping keyboard before the laser dot appears again and it's on her hand briefly, prompting her to look around again and still find no one. The red point shows up on the screen, moving around in circles until Blake scowls and pounds her fists on the table. She stands up from her chair and finds the light on the floor, following it blindly through shelves of books until both the dot and its pursuer turn the corner, only for Blake to bump, shocked and shaken out of her more "animal" instincts, into...

"He-lloooo!" Yang smiled while she caries a laser pointer in her hand.

"What are you...?

"We need to talk." Yang grabbed her arm and with that, Blake's single cry of surprise, Yang whisks her partner out.

* * *

**Dorm of Team JNPR**

Emerging from the steaming bathroom in nothing but a pink towel wrapped around his lower body, Lie Ren sighs in contentedness and starts walking away, only to be stopped by Jaune Arc suddenly appearing in front of him.

"We need to talk!"

And with that, Ren's single cry of surprise, Jaune pulls his teammate away, leaving his bottle of "Samurai Shampoo" to spin in the air before dropping to the ground.

"Ren... I'm just gonna say it. You are one of my best friends." Jaune explains while he and Ren sat on the bed. "These past few months, I feel like we've really bonded, even though you don't say much. I mean, you're really quiet. To be perfectly honest, I don't know that much about you, personally, but darnit, I consider you to be the brother I never had!"

However, Ren is still only wearing his towel and looking extremely uncomfortable, but he still nods and smiles to Jaune when he's done.

"And I you."

Ren to be attentive from then on, but keeps glancing at his usual outfit hanging by the nearby closet

"Which is why I wanted to get your advice on... girls." Jaune stated while getting depressed.

"Girls?" Ren said in surprise, but starts reaching out for his clothes while Jaune is looking away.

"I just... don't know... how to... girls." Jaune was trying to get the right words. "Um, I-I guess what I'm asking is... Well, how did you and Nora... y'know..."

Suddebly, Ren puts his hand down after almost touching the green robe, but looks even more awkward plus a dumbfounded expression.

"Uh... uhh... uhhUhh..."

Nora clears her throat to get the boys attention on her, wearing nothing but her emblazoned headphones, a "BOOP" T-shirt, and pink lightning bolt underwear as she reads a book resting on her knees, before she laughs nervously.

"We're actually not "together-together"..." Nora stated

"NORA I SAID HEADPHONES ON!" Nora quickly understand her leader's demand.

"Jaune, what is this all about?" Ren eyes, focused on Jaun's

The blonde knight sighs deeply before speaking, obviously depressed by staring at the floor as he talks.

"It's Weiss." He exclaimed. "I'm completely head-over-heels for her, and she won't even give me a chance. She's cold, but she's also incredible. She's smart, and graceful, and talented. I mean, have you heard her sing? I-I just wish she's take me seriously, y'know? I wish I could tell her how I feel without messing it all up."

"Then do it." Said a Voice

Jaune looks up to see Pyrrha in the entrance of their dorm, with Ren and Nora doing look at her.

"Uh, wha?"

"Tell her exactly what you said." Pyrrha said while entering the dorm. "No ridiculous schemes, no pick-up lines. Just... be honest."

"But what if I-"

"Jaune." Pyrrha smiles. "You can't get it wrong if it's the truth."

"You're right." Jaune stands up with a new confidence. "Thanks, Pyrrha!"

Before he exits the dorm, he looks back to his bed as he goes out.

"Good talk, Ren!"

Ren smiles and waves his thanks while Jaune closes the door. Upon doing so, Pyrrha becomes noticeably less cheerful as she walks over to her desk, with a concerned Nora watching her with sad eyes.

"Practice what you preach, Pyrrha." Nora sighed.

* * *

**Beacon Academy, Unknown Classroom.**

"Yang, if you're going to tell me to stop, you may as well save your breath." Blake explained.

Yang was sitting cross-legged on the central desk, orange light shining across her calm features.

"I don't want you to stop; I want you to slow down." The blonde explained.

Blake continues to pace with arms crossed, still irritated.

"I don't have the luxury to slow down."

"It's not a luxury; it's a necessity." Yang stated.

"The "necessity" is stopping Torchwick."

"And we're going to." Yang pats the part of the desk across from her. "But first you have to sit down and listen to what I have to say."

Blake looks away for a moment until she relents and drapes her legs over the desk's edge.

"Fine."

* * *

**Flashback...**

_Ruby and I grew up in Patch, an island off the coast of Vale. Our parents were Huntsmen. Our dad taught us at Signal, and our mom took on missions around the kingdom. Her name was Summer Rose, and she was, like... Super-Mom: Baker of cookies and slayer of giant monsters. And then... one day she left for a mission and never came back. It was tough. Ruby was really torn up, but... I think she was still too young to really get what was going on, y'know? And my dad just kind of... shut down. It wasn't long before I learned why. Summer wasn't the first love he lost; she was the second. The first... was my mom. He wouldn't tell me everything, but I learned that the two of them had been on a team together with Summer and Qrow, and that she'd left me with him right after I was born. No one had seen her since._

**Flashback ends.**

* * *

"Why did she leave you?" Blake asked.

Yang sighs, then turns to the chalkboard.

"That question... Why?"

Then she gets off the desk and walks to the chalkboard, picking up a piece of chalk.

"I didn't know an answer, but I was determined to find out. It was all I thought about. I would ask anyone I could about what they knew about her."

As the reminiscent blonde starts drawing on the board, then Yang remembers of her memories of a young Yang, with orange bows holding her brunette pigtails, looking at the photo found in a smashed picture frame.

"Then, one day, I found something. What I thought was a clue that could lead me to answers, or maybe even my mother."

Back in her memories, Yang was walking down a long winding path through the towering trees shedding their leaves with a little creaking wagon pulled right behind her, her little sister in a crimson hood sleeping soundly inside, It was Ruby.

"I waited for Dad to leave the house, put Ruby in a wagon, and headed out. I must've walked for hours. I had cuts and bruises, I was totally exhausted, but I wasn't gonna let anything stop me. When we finally got there, I could barely stand, but I didn't care; I had made it. And then I saw them. Those burning red eyes..."

In the shadows of the worn-down house the siblings had arrived at, beastly red shapes glow from the darkness, The young blonde looks petrified in terror

"There we were: A toddler sleeping in the back of a wagon and a stupid girl too exhausted to even cry for help. We might as well have been served on a silver platter. But, as luck would have it, our uncle showed up just in time."

As Yang closed her eyes, looking back into her memories, the Beowolves leap into the air to devour their young prey, the familiar sound of a sniper-scythe follows the sight of them all being cut into pieces by a caped warrior. His bird-haired silhouette fades away to present day, where Yang has just finished drawing a clockwork eye.

"My stubbornness should've gotten us killed that night." Yang blankly stated.

"Yang... I'm sorry that happened to you, and I understand what you're trying to tell me, but this is different." Blake apologized. "I'm not a child, and this isn't just a search for answers! I can't just-"

"I told you: I'm not telling you to stop! I haven't!" Yang stated, still facing the blackboard. "To this day, I still want to know what happened to my mother and why she left me, but I will never let that search control me. We're going to find the answers we're looking for, Blake. But if we destroy ourselves in the process, what good are we?"

"You don't understand!" Blake yelled a bit. "I'm the only one who can do this!"

"No, you don't understand!" Yang turns around sharply to reveal red eyes and the sound of flames. "If Roman Torchwick walked through that door, what would you do?"

"I'd fight him!" Blake leans further.

"You'd lose!" Yang pushes Blake away.

"I can stop him!" Blake tries to do the same to Yang, but she doesn't even budge.

"You can't even stop me!"

"Oi, Can you both knock it off?" Suddenly, a male voice can be heard. "Jeez, You two reminds me like little girls were fighting."

As the two jerked, they looked up and saw Natsu, who sat on the desk and a half-bitten apple on his head, he takes a bite and munch it down.

"Natsu...How did you-"

"I went in to check some lost things until you two came in." He interrupted.

"You were here for the whole time huh.." He nodded.

"Blake, Don't risk yourself to get rid of that "Torch-guy", just chill will ya? and get some rest, looks like were in the same goal to get rid of those bastards out there." Natsu stated as Blake looks in surprise.

"Wait..we were in the same mission?" Natsu nodded.

"Ozpin was also aware of this, So..Yeah." He grinned. "So there's nothing to get worried about, then we can handle this."

Then he looks at Yang and sighed in deep depression.

"I also heard your story." He said.

"You heard the entire story, didn't you?" While hearing this, he nodded.

"Yeah...You're almost quite...reminded like me." He stated. "My father left me in the Earthland year X777, since I was young, I left my old home to search for him, So...I need to get stronger until I ended up in Fairy Tail."

"Oh.." Yang looks at him in surprise, his backstory was a bit like hers, even it was depressing, however, until a realization hit her. "Wait..Fairy Tale?"

"Didn't Ruby said anything about me?" Yang shook her head.

"I thought you were telling some childish things about "Fairy Tale" from a story book."

With that, Natsu chuckled.

"It's not about stories from Fairy Tale, It's called _**Fairy Tail**_, a guild where I worked there." Natsu sighed with a nostalgia atmosphere filled in the air and grabbed his scale scarf. "I also grew up there, with _Gramps_, my friends and the others...It's like a big family."

"I thought it was just about stories, anyways, what were you doing here in the classroom before we entered?"

"I have request from the Janitor." Then he pulled out a paper. "The Janitor will pay me after I finished my work for cleaning the classrooms and this is the final room, just 600 Liens as my rewards."

With that, Yang jaw-dropped as Blake went wide eyes in disbelief.

"Th-That's quite a lot.." Blake pointed out as Natsu have out a goofy grin.

"Oh yeah, Not to mention, My dad's not a human, he's a dragon."

"...What?..." Both of them went wide eyes.

* * *

**Somewhere else across the Academy...**

"This is hopeless..." Then Weiss sighed in defeat. "If I can't find Gray or he already chose another girl, maybe I'd pick Neptune."

Suddenly, she notices Neptune Vasilias was walking through the halls, a smile formed on her mouth and walks straight to him.

Meanwhile, Jaune was smiling owner walks through Beacon Academy with a white flower in his hand, until he stops at the entrance of a hallway with the sound of a certain voice, causing him to duck behind the columns outside.

"Neptune!" Weiss walks pass by, without noticing Jaune as he peeks around the corner and goes up to Neptune.

"Oh, uh, hey, what's up?"

"I know this is a little unorthodox, but... I wanted to ask you something." She puts her hands behind her back trying to look innocent as Jaune drops his smile and recoils at the oncoming words from her mouth. "Would you... like to accompany me to the dance tomorrow?"

While Neptune rubs the back of his head and smiles with raised eyebrows, Jaune loses all of his confidence and drops the rose on the ground before walking back from where he came from.

* * *

"No way..." Yang wondered in disbelief. "So...That fire ability of yours isn't just your semblance but Magic?! Is that were you learned from a creature that isn't human?!"

Natsu nodded.

"So...You were some sort of a Wizard that can set your body in flames, eat and breath fire?"

Natsu nodded again with a smile as he held out his right arm and snipped his fingers, thus then, Flames were set on his hands.

"That's so awesome!" the blonde chimed. "But hey...I just wanted to ask you something..."

"Something..?"

"Y-Yeah...W-Would you..." Then a blush appeared on the blond's face as Natsu was taken surprise, with a small blush also appeared on his cheeks. "Come with to the dance?"

After a few moments of silence, Natsu takes a deep breath.

"Sure, Why not?" He replied as he scratch the back of his head while forming a nervous smirk.

"Alright!" She clasped her hands together. "See you tomorrow!"

Yang winks down at Blake and Natsu, and he stares at Yang as she leaves before breathing heavily and walks away, leaving the all-seeing eye on the board.

"So...Blake?"

Blake turns her attention towards Natsu.

"Are you going to dance with someone else?"

Just then, Blake smiled and nodded, knowing who the person she was going with.

"I know who."

* * *

**The next day, Night Time...**

"Ooohh, you look beautiful!"

Ruby groans as she looks distressed in her red dress with black lace, belt, and pumps.

"Can we have a serious talk about how Weiss fights in these?" Ruby said with a trembled voice.

She tries to maintain her balance as she walks to the podium, much to her laughing sister's amusement.

Meanwhile outside, Sun was walking around and wearing a new black jacket with a white tie hung around his neck, which he proceeds to fight with before going inside.

"Stupid... dumb... neck trap!" He grumbled.

"I knew you'd look better in a tie."

Sun stops his struggling and stares at the dark purple dress and bright blue bow worn by Blake, now looking like she traded her dark bags for violet eyeshadow, as she steps forward and takes him by the arm.

"Sooo, does this mean we're going... together?" He asked.

"Technically, though my first dance is spoken for." Blake replies.

Inside the ballroom, streamers are hung through glass chandeliers, pink and blue balloons are everywhere, and students in dark suits and bright dresses are stepping with each other to the music between the white-clothed tables. Blake is spun around by Yang before they courtesy to one another, and Sun comes up and takes his date's hands as Yang gestures for him to do so. She goes to hang with Ruby and Weiss (in a similar white dress as Yang's) in the back of the room, watching Blake laugh and enjoy herself before smiling at her team.

"I told you she would come." Yang stated.

"Mission accomplished." Weiss smiled.

"All thanks to team NELG." Ruby said while turning to her teammates. "Soooo, what do we do now?"

"Just have fun!" Yang proceeds to walk away and do so, with Weiss going the opposite direction and leaving Ruby behind, however, the blonde was surprise to see Natsu entered the ball.

"Oh my." Yang purred over while seeing Natsu wears a pink polo sleeved shirt, with a scale scarf wrapped around his neck, thus he wears jeans with red sport shoes as well

However, Gray, Erza, Lucy also came in, All of them were well dressed, Erza was wearing in her purple slender dress with pearl necklace on her neck and Lucy wears the similar to Erza's, but in a Blue color, Gray wears in his blue jacket with a light-blue t-shirt underneath with his necklace-cross hanged on his neck.

"Does that mean I can change out of these stupid things and into my hood now?" Ruby yelled from a distant while calling Yang but receiving no answer, she waddles around in her painful footwear.

"Stupid lady stilts!" She swore.

"Not enjoying yourself?"

Ruby was surprised to see the headmaster step up by her side, but shakes her head and laughs.

"No, no, everything's fine! I'm just not much of a fancy pantsy... dancey girl."

"Well, you can't spend your whole life on the battlefield, even if you may want to." Ozpin stated.

"Yeah, that lesson's been floating around a lot lately." Ruby crossed her arms and looked slightly irritated

"If you think about it, fighting and dancing aren't so different." Ozpin said while looking where Natsu and Yang were dancing together. "Two partners interlocked, although one wrong move on the ballroom merely leads to a swollen foot."

"Or a twisted ankle." Ruby mumbled.

"It's not every day that friends are able to come together like this." Then he looked towards to the next couple where Blake dances with Sun, then to Weiss, who was talking to another student. "Time has a way of testing our bonds, but it's nights like these that can help keep them stronger than ever. Nights like these are ones we'll never forget."

Ruby smiles at the words of wisdom, but turns her head at the sound of the doors opening. Yang went back behind the podium, and smiles at the new arrivals.

"You guys are just in time!" Yang smiles to the new arrivals.

The two guests reveals to be a silver haired boy who walks along with the green haired girl, is Emerald and Mercury.

'_There's that pink..' _He locked his eyes towards the dragon slayer.

**Chapter ends.**

* * *

**Author's Note: Oh god! Oh god! I can't wait for next week! Plus sent a review, Tell me if there are some Typos and Grammatical mistakes, and yes I put some YangxNatsu into this chapter with an unofficial ship known as "Fluttershy.." And yes the colors matched.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alrighty Everyone, I'm back and this is my next update of my new chapter, enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Queen sent her Pawns.  
**

Inside the Ball, the students began smooch each other at the dance. Bartholomew Oobleck was listening intently as Peter Port laughs over some unknown anecdote. Jaune Arc approaches Ruby Rose, who is standing pensively near the refreshments tables.

"I see you're hiding at the punch bowl too."

"Yep." She replied.

"To the socially awkward." He sighed

Ruby giggles and they clinked glasses together.

"Sorry, things didn't work out with Weiss." Ruby said.

"Meh, it's fine. Neptune's pretty "cool"." Jaune stated. "I get why she went with him."

"What do you mean?" She looked at him with confusion.

"Well, come on, not many people can pull off blue hair." Jaune begins to drink his punch.

"No, I mean, Weiss came to the dance alone."

Jaune chokes in surprise and looks up to Ruby.

"Uh, what?"

As Ruby and Jaine saw Weiss Schnee , she's trying desperately to coax life out of a wilting white rose. When she fails, she looks visibly upset.

"Yeah, she said that she had too much to focus on to worry about to focus on boys." She sighed. "First Gray Fullbuster, but she didn't get him, and next Neptune."

The laughter draws Weiss' attention to Sun Wukong, Blake Belladonna, and Neptune Vasilias as the latter entertains the others with some impressions and other silly faces. Jaune, shown to be observing as well, because visibly perturbed.

"Hold my punch." Jaune growled a bit.

Jaune hands Ruby her glass and no sooner than he vanishes from sight does she choose to drink from his cup. As Jaune makes his way across the room, shoving other students aside. Suddenly, Natsu came aside with a glass of punch in his hand.

"Hey Ruby, are you having fun?" Asked the salmon haired teen.

"Oh it's alright." She replied with a nervous smile on her face. "Everything's and Everyone was having fun."

"Meh, But you have problems." He stated.

"What?"

"I'm going to ask you something." Natsu gave her a bored look until his eyes were scanned to her feet, noticing that her feet were waddling. "How are you going with that?"

"Wha-?...Nevermind..." Ruby growled with a light blush appears under her cheeks.

"Nah, don't worry Ruby, I'll help ya." Natsu makes a goofy grin as he grabbed her arm to stop her waddling.

Suddenly, as Ruby looked up to his face, it's quite handsome to have a simple smile on his face, Ruby blushed.

"Hey Ruby, Why do you look red?" He asked.

"E-..Erm, Don't mind that Natsu." Ruby flustered as she turned her face around, with a nervous smile sticked on her face as they walked to the second floor.

* * *

**Beacon Academy, Balcony nearby the Ball.**

Jaune makes his way towards Neptune, however, he stops and watched as Pyrrha Nikos passes by. He watches her walk glumly up the stairs and seems to have a change of heart.

Moments later, Pyrrha is on a balcony as Jaune approaches behind her.

"Hey, Pyrrha."

Pyrrha turns around to face him with a face full of depression.

"Hello, Jaune." She greeted back.

"You okay? I haven't seen you tonight."

"Arrived late, I'm afraid." She still looks out somewhere outside the Balcony without looking at him.

"Well, you look really nice."

"Thank you." Pyrrha gasped a bit while she covered her mouth with her hand.

"Your, uh, date isn't going to beat me up for saying that, is he?"

"I think you're safe for tonight." She smug.

"So, where is the guy?" He asked while rubbing the back to his head.

Pyrrha turns back toward Jaune.

"There is no guy." Pyrrha looked down while feeling desperate.

"What?" Jaune choked a bit.

"Nobody asked me." She stated while she shook her head.

"But that's...You're Pyrrha Nikos!" Jaune gestures while feeling shrugging and dumbfounded. "H-How could nobody ask you?"

"I've been blessed with incredible talents and opportunities." She said while heading back to the balcony. "I'm constantly surrounded by love and praise, but when you're placed on a pedestal like that for so long, you become separated from the people that put you there in the first place. Everyone assumes I'm too good for them. That I'm on a level they simply can't attain."

At this moment, Jaune takes a heavy breathing, by understanding how she feels.

"It's become impossible to form any sort of meaningful relationship with people. That's what I like about you. When we met, you didn't even know my name. You treated me just like anyone else." Then she looks back to him. "And thanks to you, I've made friendships that will last a lifetime. I guess, you're the kind of guy I wish I was here with. Someone who just saw me for me."

Pyrrha looks at Jaune and then walks away while Jaune simply stares in astonishment.

"W-Wai-!"

However, Pyrrha turns to the corner. Thus Neptune appeared on the balcony, gesturing toward Jaune.

"Hey, uh, Jaune, right?"

"Yeah." The blonde sighs

"This party's pretty lame, huh? " Neptune gestures. "I mean, ballroom dancing? Pfft."

"Yeah." he sighs again

Jaune looks back out over the balcony, desperately.

"Cute girls, though, huh?" Neptune gestures back into the ballroom.

"Is that all you think about?" The blonde knight growls at him while looking back at him.

"Huh?"

"Do you even care about the girls you're hitting on? How they feel about you?"

"Whoa!" Neptune was surprised by this by throwing his palms up. "Where's this coming from?"

"How could you just turn her down like that?"

"Wait, h-who?"

"Weiss!" Jaune snarled.

"I, uh... It, uh... it, uh... it just didn't work out, you know?" Neptune replied.

"What? You think that you're too cool, too many other options?" Jaune stated. LWeiss Schnee asked you to the dance. What in the world could possibly keep you from go-"

"I can't dance!" Neptune interjected as he shook his head while looking down to the ground shamfully.

"Beg your pardon?"

"I can't dance, man!"

"But... you're so, cool!"

"Thank you." Netpune looks up to him. "I try really, really hard."

"You would rather break a girl's heart and go to a dance alone than just admit to everyone that you can't move in the rhythm to the music?"

"That about sums it up, yeah." Neptune smirked while he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, I certainly feel a lot better about myself." Jaune sighed as he looks back to the balcony.

"Please don't tell everybody." The blue haired boy pleaded. "Look, if you want Weiss, she's all yours. I don't wanna get in your way."

"Do you like her?" Jaune turns back towards Neptune, while placing his palms on the stone banister.

"Yeah." He nodded. "Well, she does have interests on that shirtless guy since yesterday, I mean, come on, I don't know her too well yet, but she seems pretty cool.

"Then just go talk to her. No pickup lines, no suave moves, just be yourself." Jaune simply stated as he crosses his arms. "I've heard that's the way to go."

"Yeah, but then-"

"Hey! You don't have to look cool all the time." Jaune interjected as he began to explain. "In all honesty, if you could be a little less cool, I'd really appreciate it."

"Yeah, okay."

"Go talk to her. I guarantee it'll make her night."

"Thanks. You're a really cool guy, Jaune." He smiled.

Neptune raised up a fist as Jaune did so.

"Alright, don't lie to my face."

The two of them takes a bump fists and then Neptune walks away.

"All right, only one thing left to do."

* * *

**Beacon Acdemy, Ballroom.**

Yang Xiao Long was leaning on a handrail along with Erza and Lucy, They takes an overlook of the festivities from the second tier as Ruby approaches and leans on the rail.

"Looks like everyone enjoyed." Erza stated with a smile.

"You know? I think we really needed this." Yang said

Blake and Sun are slow dancing while Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie appear to be Waltzing. Penny is shown to be dancing alone, guarded by two Atlas Soldiers, Gray walked though a group of girls that were trying to ask him for the dance and thus Happy and Natsu were eating food at the refreshment tables.

"Yeah, and you did a great job planning it too!" Ruby said.

"Aw, thanks!" Yang smiled over to her sister and struggles her in a one-arm hug as she flails frantically. "It wasn't all me, though. Weiss did a lot too."

"Well, we did also helped for the preparation for the ball." Lucy sweatdrops whil looking over the two sister's actions.

Ruby stops struggling and looks down at Weiss. Neptune approaches and rubs his neck nervously. Weiss invites him to sit with her, thus then comes Gray, which he finally met her, she smiled upon him and she introduced Neptune who was sitting beside her.

"Tomorrow it's back to work." Yang cliffs.

"I'm sure we can handle whatever gets thrown at us." Suddenly, Ruby heard a sudden fits of laughter and giggles draw their attention below. "Ex-cept for that."

"I-Isn't that..." Lucy frowned.

"Don't tell it's..." Erza sweat drop while looking down below.

"Well...This is wierd..." Gray explained while he was looking to someone, thus he looks to Neptune and Weiss frowned, he sighed. "I've seen weirder things..."

"What the-?! Natsu and Happy looks in wide-eyes in unison. "Jaune?!"

Jaune went past some students to Pyrrha who turns around to see...

"Jaune?" Pyrrha went wide eyes.

Jaune was wearing a white dress with a blue ribbon.

"Eh, a promise is a promise." He smiled.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha smiled and started giggling. "You didn't have to!"

"Hey, an Arc never goes back on his word. Jainr interjected while extending his hand to Pyrrha. "Now do you wanna stand there and laugh at me, or do you wanna dance?"

"I would love to dance." Pyrrha smiled as Jaune pulls her in the dancefloor. "Oh!"

"Ren. This... is... happening!" Nora flails excitedly.

"Wait, what "is happening"?" Ren gave her a questiones look.

Nora grabs Ren and drags him out onto the dance floor with Pyrrha and Jaune. Team JNPR performs a short but elaborately choreographed dance, culminating in Jaune spinning Pyrrha.

"I had no idea you were a dancer." Pyrrha asked.

"Yeah, well, these things tend to happen when you grow up with seven sisters." Jaune mentioned.

Then Jaune dips Pyrrha and then spins her away, Meanwhile with Weiss, Neptune and Gray.

"So, what made you change your mind?" Weiss asked Neptune.

"Huh?"

"You said you were embarrassed at first. What made you come talk to me?" She asked.

"You're looking at him." Neptune gestured as they watch Jaune dancing with Pyrrha. "You got some good friends looking out for ya, I say, Why don't you dance with Gray?"

"Eh..Eeh?!" Her face blushed and looks to Gray while looking to the dance with Team JNPR with an amused expression.

"Huh?" Gray turned and caught her attention. "What are you looking at..?"

"E-...Erm.." Suddenly, Neptune taps on her shoulder As his head leans near her ear.

"Don't worry, just ask him, act cool and do it." He whispered and gave her a wink.

"E-Ehm...G-Gray.."

"You want to say something?"

"W-Would you like t-to dance w-with me?" She flustered as her face went red.

"Dance with you?" For a few moments Gray looked at Sun and Blake are shown to have gotten into the mix while Penny and one of her guards are doing "the robot.", He takes a deep breath and sighed.

"Sure, Why not." He smirked at her while offering his hand.

'_I-I...I DID IT!_' Weiss gasped as her mind screamed for joy. "O-Okay.."

As they went into the dancing area, Gray turned back to Neptune where he smiled and gave him a thumbs up, However, Weiss heard some mutters and whispered from the other students.

"Isn't that the Heiress from the Schnee Dust Company, Weiss Schnee?"

"Yeah, It's her."

"Is she going to dance with him?"

"Isn't that the Exhibitionist?"

"Weird, The Heiress offered a dance with that stripper? How embarrassing.."

Weiss flushed red in embarrassment, not until she looked up to Gray.

"Hey, Can you dance?" He simply asked.

"Yes."

Then Gray held his hand at the back of her waist and held her hand on the mid-air, thus then, Weiss sweep her foot across as the couple twirls across the ballroom, Gray did get a dancing practice since back at the guild where he danced with Juvia.

"It looks romantic, isn't it Lucy?" Erza smiled to the couple.

"Yeah..it is..." Lucy sighed in relief, until she shrugged herself by imagine itself of what if Juvia and Weiss met. "I hope she'll be okay with this.."

Mercury Black and Emerald Sustrai were observing the students from the next tier.

"It appears all the dancers have partners." Emerald gestures while calling in her mini-phone.

'_How long do I have?'_ Replied Cinder.

"You should probably be home by midnight, to be safe." Mercury stated.

Cinder Fall is shown was somewhere outside, holding her fingers to her mini-ear bud phone on her ear.

'_I'll keep my eye on the clock.'_

Ruby was heading outside on the balcony, suddenly, Natsu and Happy followed her and greeted, Ruby simply smiled to her friends, then she looks to the night air as Natsu came beside her, he gave Ruby a cup of punch, Suddenly, both of them caught a sight of a figure running along the rooftops and then moves to pursue.

* * *

**CCT (Cross-Continental Tower), Beacon Academy.**

Outside of the CCT building, Cinder appeared to be wearing in her burglar battle suit with a mask on her face, she went stealthily and approaches an armed guard from behind. She knife-hands the back of his head, rendering him unconscious with a stunned grin on his face. She drags him behind some bushes.

Moments later, she entered the tower with more guards.

"Excuse me, no one's allowed in this area. Stop!" Yelled one of the Atlasean Soldier.

The soldier opens fire when Cinder does not heed him. She manages to overpower him, using his gun to take out another approaching soldier. Then she throws him against a handrail. Two more soldiers began to rush her with their wielding batons. Cinder flash-forges a pair of black blades from fire Dust and trounces them both.

Meanwhile, A couple of guards were in an elevator.

"Hey man, do you know the Wi-Fi password?" He asked.

"It's Beacon, but replace the E with the 3 and add a pound symbol to the end." Replied the other.

As the elevator door opens to shows Cinder waiting. One of the guards notices the fallen men outside. Both guards grew apprehensive as Cinder casually walks onto the elevator, the doors closing as she turns around. Bumping sounds can be heard from outside the elevator.

Outside from the CCT, Ruby and Natsu approaches and sees the unconscious guard. Ruby gasps and pulls out her scroll, dialing for her weapon locker which crashes into the courtyard and opens to reveal Crescent Rose.

"So that's why they put rocket in their locker..." Natsu stated dumbfoundedly.

Inside the building, As the elevator doors were opened, Cinder was examining a scroll from the two guards are knocked out.

"Oh! That's handy." Cinder said musely.

She inserted the scroll in her pocket and walks out of the elevator, then towards the control nearby.

'_A party guest is leaving.' _Emerald's voice coming out from her Ear-bud microphone.

"Which one?" Cinder sighed.

Emerald was dancing with Mercury as she caught General Ironwood was leaving the Ball.

"Ironwood."

James Ironwood was walking out the door as Ozpin gives his send-off.

"I guess the general's had enough fun for one night." Mercury simply stated.

Meanwhile, back into the Cross-Continental Towar, random codes were running through the computer screen and change into a Queen chess piece.

_'Should we intervene?' _Mercury'a voice asked.

The other monitors in the room lights up.

"No...Were done here.."

As she starts to walk away, she notices the elevator doors opening. Ruby steps out of the elevator slowly, brandishing her weapon, Thus Natsu himself crawled out groggily from the Elevator and stood up, making a heavy breathing.

"I shouldn't have left those pills to cease my motion sickness." Natsu barfed while breathing heavily.

"Hello?" Ruby called out while stumbling due to her high-heeled shoes. "Is anyone there? Hello?"

Suddenly, Cinder smirked and rises from her hiding place and steps out towards Ruby and Natsu.

"Huh? Who the hell are you?" Natsu asked cockily.

"Excuse me?" Ruby said towards the masked burglar. "You know, it's not a masquerade party, so why don't you take off that-!"

Cinder produces a container of ice Dust which sends shards of ice flying to the couple, however, Ruby swung her scythe to block against the ice shards, then suddenly, Cinder flips back as she summoned her bow and shot three arrows against Ruby.

"Watch out!"

Thus Natsu appeared on front of her as he crossed his arms and braced for the arrows until it hit him and explodes, however, the explosion's were evaporated and was sucked into Natsu's mouth.

"Thanks for the meal, I think I would-" However, his opponent disappeared. "Huh?! Where did that bastard go?!"

Suddenly, The elevator tangs as the doors opened itself, revealing James Ironwood stepped out. Natsu and Ruby looked each other in concerned.

* * *

**Beacon Academy, Ballroom.**

In the hallway, Cinder discards two bracelets and her mask to change from her stealth suit into a black slender dress and enters the dance. However, two guards were following her as they crushed the bracelets underfoot and are visibly confused at the sight of the crowded dance hall.

Cinder found her elite henchmen and taps Emerald's shoulder.

"Oh, may I cut in?"

Emerald nodded and steps aside.

"Of course." She replied.

Emerald leaves as Cinder begins to dance with Mercury.

"And how's your night been?" He asked.

"Mmm... a little more exciting than expected." Cinder replied. "However, That pink guy was now aware that were around.."

"Should we be worried?

"Hardly... They'll be scratching their heads long after we finished what we came here for."

"So then what now?"

"Enjoy the rest of the night. After all, it is a party."

As the couple began to dance, General Ironwood approaches to Natsu and Ruby, However, the salmon-haired noticed a beeping from the holo-screen of a black Queen chess piece appears on the computer screen.

* * *

**Chapter ends...**

* * *

**Authors note: Okay guys, I'm not really into RubyxNatsu, YangxNatsu, BlakexNatsu or WeissXNatsu, thus I'm not gonna be offensive to you guys, if ya want a crossover shipping over Fairy Tail and RWBY romance, You can write it, I'm not a shipper but I'm not against it, I like romance where something can fit in, but if you make your ship and your idea, write it down. Well yeah, I did put some RubyxNatsu in this chapter, but now, Let's wait for the next episode of RWBY, and don't forget that Jaune mentioned that he has seven sisters see ya soon. ;)**

**PS: Jaune Arc is Manly to have a dress and dance like a man! - Elfman Strauss.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Guys, I'm back! It's been a week and a few days since I didn't updated my latest chapter so, here ya' go, Enjoy ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Beacon Academy, Headmaster's office.**

"They were here... Ozpin, they were here!" The General raised his voice in pure frustration.

"We're very much aware of that!" Glynda remarked. "Thank you, James."

"Fantastic! You're aware!" Ironwood turn his face towards Glynda. "Now are we going to do something about it or should we just stay the course and continue to ignore what's right in front of us?!"

Suddenly, an alert sound plays, signifying that someone has arrived on the elevator.

"Come in." Said Ozpin.

As the door opened, Ruby came in along with Natsu Dragneel who panted heavily.

"I should have to take those pills..." Natsu remarked.

"Sorry it took so long." Ruby said. "Someone accidentally hit all the buttons on the elevator on the way up here. It wasn't me."

"Thank you for coming, Ruby and Mr. Dragneel." Ozpin cracked a smirk. "How were you two feeling?"

"Well, We're just fine." Natsu replied as he scratched the back of his head.

"I guess." Ruby added. "I'd feel better if my bad guy catching record wasn't O for three."

The Headmaster, The Teacher and the General stares at the two for a few moments, until Ruby breaks silence_._

"Okay, so that's the tone we're going for, got it." Ruby suggests.

"Ruby, I feel it's appropriate to let you know that what you did last night with Mr. Deagneel was exactly what being a Huntress is all about." Ironwood explained. "You recognized a threat. You two took action. And did the very best that you both could."

"Thank you, sir." They thanked in unison.

"Now, the general here is already informed of those of the events that transpired last night, but now that both of you rested, we were wondering if you have anything to add." Ozpin said.

"Was anyone else with her?" Glynda asked. "Did she look familiar to you at all?"

"I... I don't know. She was wearing a mask, and she never said anything to me." Ruby informed. "But I know she fought with glass. I don't think that was her Semblance, though. Her clothing lit up when she attacked."

"That reminded me of that woman before, since me and my friends found Ruby for the first time." Natsu added. "Those flames she lits up felt very familiar to me."

"Save for the glass and flame semblance." Glynda said. "That really sounds like the woman I fought when I met Ruby and Mr. Dragneel along with his companions."

"Embedding Dust into clothing is an age-old technique." Ironwood explained. "It could have been anyone."

"Wait." Ruby halted. "You think that this girl's connected to Torchwick and the White Fang?"

"It's plausible." Ozpin said. "But we still lack the required evidence that links the two together."

"Actually, I think I remember her saying something about a hideout, or something, in the southeast." Ruby explained. "Just outside the Kingdom."

"Interesting." Ozpin gave her a determined look.

"Hold up, How did you know about that Ruby?" Natsu asked, but his question was interrupted by Glynda.

"I thought you said the intruder never-"

"Thank you for your cooperation, Ruby and Mr. Dragneel." Ozpin interjects. "Why don't both of you go and spend some time with your team? You both have a big day ahead of you."

"Any time." Ruby said.

"Alright then see ya." Natsu waved while they heads back to their dorms.

"And Miss Rose also goes for Mr. Dragneel, please try and be discrete about this matter." Ozpin added.

"Yes sir." They both nodded.

* * *

**Room of Team RWBY.**

The door to Team RWBY's dorm room opens, revealing Yang, Blake and Weiss inside, Including Natsu's team were also there. The two teams zoom over to the person in the door, who is revealed to be Ruby and the Salmoned Haired Dragon Slayer.

"What happened?" Yang asked.

"Uh... well, um, hehe..." Ruby is loss of words as she rubbed her back.

"Nah, It's nothing about trouble, Really." Natsu gave them a goofy grin.

* * *

**Meanwhile, In the Headmasters Office.**

"Well there we have it." Ironwood sighed. "We send as many troops as we can find into the southeast, find out exactly what's going on, and eradicate any forces that stand in our way."

"Why must your answer to everything involve a triumphant display of military bravado!?" Glynda glared at him as voice grew a bit louder. "You treat every situation like a contest of measuring di-"

"Glynda!" Ozpin interrupts, he doesn't want to hear any vulgarity.

"Well, he does." Glynda coughed a little.

"She's right." Ozpin sights as he put down his mug. "As much as I too would love to end this situation once and for all, we must remember that this may go beyond Vale. Beyond Beacon. And if this truly is part of some master plan for which we know not the final move, we mustn't be so bold. Nor can we risk the spread of panic."

"I have served you faithfully for years." Ironwood exclaimed. "But if you mean to tell me that your plan is to hold the defenses, and wait-"

"It is not!" Ozpin interrupts as he abruptly stood up from his chair. "You're a general, James. So tell me, when you prepare to go to war, which do you send in first? The flag bearers, or the scouts?"

* * *

**Meanwhile in RWBY's Dorm.**

"That was a risky move." Weiss remarked.

"Beats me." Gray added.

"No, I think you handled it well." Blake said.

"I hope so." Ruby looked down.

"Will everything wil be alright?" Erza suggest with concern.

"Everyone, I'm sure everything will be alright." Yang exclaimed as she tries to calm them down. "Oh, I know what will cheer you up!"

"What's that?" Her little sister asked.

"I don't know yet. Dad sent it to us." Yang walked to the table as she picked up a tube. "And I thought we could open it together!"

"Ooooh! Something from home!" Squeeled for joy.

Ruby speed over to Yang and tries to take the cylindrical package from her. The package opens and a black fluffy cylindrical object falls out onto the floor and starts moving. The object suddenly transforms into a corgi dog. Team NELG and RWBY leans in, staring at it.

"Bark bark!" The dog barked.

Ruby and Yang react excitedly, with Ruby jumping in the air, while Weiss and Blake react with great shock. even Natsu and Happy went wide eyes as Erza, Gray and Lucy looked over the two sisters in disbelief.

"It's a dog!" Natsu and Happy said in unison.

"Zwei!" Ruby cheered.

"He sent a dog?!" Blake demands.

"In the mail?" Weiss added.

"Oh, he does stuff like this all the time!" Yang remarks.

Blake wears up on Ruby's bunk as she contiously glared at Zwei.

"Your father, or your dog?"

"Blake, Don't be mean." Lucy sighed. "But Ruby's dog looks so cute~!"

"Are you telling me that this mangy..." Weiss glared to Zwei. "drooling..." then she smiled to the dog. "mutt is gonna wiv wif us foweva? Oh yes he is, oh yes he is! Oh, isn't he adorable!"

"Please keep him away from my belongings."

"What are you talking about kitty?" Natsu gave her a goofy grin. "Zwei doesn't cause any harm, look at Happy."

As she looks over to the dog, revealing Zwei was licking Happy which caused the Exceed to laugh over.

"He's a cat but ain't afraid of dogs." Natsu exclaimed.

"Aren't they both cute~?" Yang smiled over Zwei and Happy.

_"Will all first-year students please report to the ampitheatre_" Glynda spoke through the Intercoms

"Well, we can't exactly leave him here while we're gone for the week." Weiss sighed.

Ruby lets down Zwei who looks at and went to barks a bit at Blake on the top of the bed, However, Lucy kneeled nearby Zwei as she combed his fur with her hand.

"Aww, Your so fluffy." Lucy squeeled.

"Look, there's a letter!" Yang produced an envelope and opened it. "Dear girls, I've got to leave the island for a few days, so I'm sending Zwei today for you to take care of. Enclosed is all the food you should need. Love you both, Taiyang."

Yang shakes he cylindrical tube as Dozens of cans of dog food spill out, piling up around Zwei plus a can-opener fell.

"What is he supposed to do with all of that?" Weiss asked.

"I don't think dogs can opened themselves, do they?" Gray wondered.

"Well, that settles it! Come on guys, Zwei will be here when we get back!" Yang said.

As the group began to leave, Weiss began to look over Zwei.

"Oh, I'm going to miss you so much," Weiss said with a smile. "we're going to be best friends, I can't wait to see you..."

"Hey Ruby, Hurry up!" Natsu yelled from a distance as Ruby perked up.

"In a minute!"

Ruby stares at Zwei for a moment, before smiling sneakily.

* * *

**Beacon Academy, Amphitheater.**

Ruby is wearing a large backpack as she enters the auditorium with other students.

"Quiet! Quiet please." Glynda said over the microphone. "Professor Ozpin would like to share a few words before we begin."

As the entire hall fell silent, The headmaster appeared on the stage and looks over the students, he gave out a small cough and said a speech on the microphone.

"Today we stand together, united. Mistral, Atlas, Vaccuo, Vale. The four Kingdoms of Remnant. On this day, nearly eighty years ago, the largest war in recorded history came to an end." Ozpin explained. "It was a war of ignorance, of greed, and of oppression. A war that was about much more than when borders fell or who traded with who, but the very idea of individualism itself. We fought for countless reasons, one of which being the countless destruction of all forms of art, or expression. And as you are all aware, that is something many of you could not stand for. As a result, those who opposed this tyrrany began naming their children after one of the core aspects of art itself, color. It was their way to demonstrate that they refused to tolerate this oppression, but neither were the generations to come. And it was a trend that was held to this very day. We encourage individuality, expressionism, and unity through diversity. As I have said, today we stand together, united. But this bond cannot exist without effort. Which is why today, while the rest of this world celebrates peace, Huntsmen and Huntresses will work to uphold it."

Suddenly, Holo-screens began to lits up on every corner of the ampitheather.

"As first year students, you will be tasked with shadowing a professional Huntsman or Huntress on a mission." Ozpin informed. "Some of you may be taken out of the Kingdom for several days. Others will work the walls for the rest of the week. But no matter which path you choose, remember to be safe, remember your training, and remember to do your very best."

As he was finished, many students and transfer students begin to head towards to the holo-screens and tapped something in, such as missions.

"Awesome!" Natsu said in awe. "Now this place felt more like a Guild!"

"Hey, Why don't we take missions as we want?" Gray said.

"I agree." Erza nodded. "Why don't we accompany ourselves with Ruby's Team?"

As team NELG, they encounter Ruby's gang was overwhelming with joy.

"This is perfect! All we have to do is shadow a Huntsman working in the southeast!"

"Yeah! We'll follow him by day and give him the slip by night!" Yang added. "Team NELG will also come with us."

"Erm, Where here." Lucy said while she raised her hand while sweat drop.

"Well then, Everything's settles."

"Let's check Search and Destroy!" WEISS said

As Team NELG and RWBY approaches a hologram screen, Ruby scrolled the list to see each missions.

"Here we go! Quadrant 5 needs Grimm cleared out" Ruby said.

"Oh, We'll take it!" Natsu said with a grin.

"Well, it's in the southeast!" Blake said.

"Well that isn't bad." Erza agrees.

"Sounds perfect!"

"Wonderful!"

Ruby selects it and types in her team name and their Brotherly-like Team NELG. However, the screen says that: "First years are not allowed to take this mission."

"Huh? Not allowed?" Gray looks in disbelief. "Come on, are you kidding us? Last time he sent us a mission to beat 4 Deathstalkers at the western region of Vale kingdom."

"Hold on..." Weiss halted. "YOU WENT TO YOUR LATEST MISSION TO BEAT 4 DEATHSTALKERS?!"

The rest of team NELG nodded, leaving Weiss in frustration.

"Any other ideas?" Blake asked.

"We mail ourselves there!" Ruby said in frustration.

"Well, that's one option. Unfortunately, we determined that the concentration of Grimm was too extreme for first-year students." Ozpin interjects as he came by. "It seems that particular region is popular. In fact, I have the sneaking suspicion that eight of you will make your way there no matter which job you choose."

Weiss, Blake, and Yang glared at Ruby, who nervously rubs her head and Team NELG went into a poker face expression of no comment.

"Whatever makes you say that?" Ruby chuckled a bit.

"I'm still curious how you found yourself at the docks last semester." Ozpin added with more information. "I'm interested to learn how you really know about a hideout in the southeast. And I certainly wonder why witnesses reported seeing robots and rose petals in a dance club some time ago."

"Um... well, well..."

"I doubt I'll ever find the exact answers we're looking for. So how about this: instead of waiting for you all to break the rules, why don't we just bend them?"

Ozpin pulled out his scroll and tip the access to accept the permission of both Teams.

"We won't let you down. Thank you, professor." Ruby thanked him.

"Do not thank me for this. Teamwork and persistence have carried you far. " Ozpin smiled. "But you must understand, the things that await you beyond the protection of the Kingdom will not care. Stay close to your Huntsman at all times. And do exactly as he says. He will be leading you on this mission, and he can have you sent back to Beacon, if he finds your skills to be unsatisfactory. Good luck."

* * *

**Beacon Academy, Outside.**

Team RWBY and NELG have left the auditorium and are on their way to the airship that will take them to Quadrant 5.

"Gotta take my pills before we leave." Natsu sighed as he swallowed some pills from a bottle.

"Boy, you sure don't take yourself with full nausea." Lucy smiled as she sighed.

"That wasn't exactly uplifting." Yang explained to her Teammates.

"But it's the truth." Blake explained.

"I know it's going to be tough, but we can do it!" Ruby lifts up a fist.

Suddenly as the two teams stopped on their tracks, the saw a huge group of students assembly themselves on the central as a team of Hunters-in-Training passed by.

"Hey! Team CFVY is back!" Yelled one of the students.

"Velvet? Are you okay?" Blake came on front of Velvet in her combat suit.

"I'm fine" Velvet replied with relief. "I had Yatsuhashi look out for me."

"Your mission was supposed to end a week ago! What happened?" Weiss exclaimed.

"Nothing happened." Velvet replied with a frown. "There was just so many. Don't worry. You first-years are just shadowing Huntsmen, so you should be fine."

"Right." Yang nods.

"I should go. Be safe, okay?" Velvet bits them a goodluck.

"Heh, Doesn't matter if they're many." Natsu said with a determined expression on his face with a smile and cracked his knuckle. "But we'll beat those Grimms very easy, I'm all fired up."

"I'm sure we'll make it." Erza agrees.

"We can do this." Ruby felt determined. "We've never backed down before, and we're not going to start now."

"Right." Blake nods.

"Besides, it won't only be us out there! We'll be fighting alongside with Natsu and his gang and a genuine Huntsman!" Ruby raised up a finger on the air.

"Yeah!" Yang cheered.

Moments later, Team RWBY stare with various stunned expressions as Team NELG were doing their Pokerface expression of no comment again as having just discovered who they will be shadowing.

"Why hello Everyone! Who's ready to fight for their lives?" Oobleck cheered as he looks on both teams.

* * *

**Meanwhile, Inside the Beacon Academy**.

Glynda Goodwith stood on front of the Classroom with full of students as they whispered each other, Glynda gave out a small cough before telling out a speech.

"Class, may I shall Introduce your new teacher." Glynda said as she steps aside.

An old man with a size of a dwarf came in as the entire class filled with Hunters-in-Training looks in disbelief as some of them dropped their jaws.

"Greetings, My name is Makarov Dreyar." He waved at them. "I'm your new combat teacher, Nice to meet ya'."

"EEEEHHHH?!" The entire class yelled in unision.

"Seems like they all looked Competitive." Makarov turned to Glynda. "But still, seems like they lack something and need a lot of concentration, I've felt it through their feelings.."

"That's it class, Enjoy." Glynda finished as she left the classroom.

As the door shuts closed, Makarov turned to the students with stunned expressions on their faces.

"So...Are there anything to ask?" The Guildmaster asked.

* * *

**To be Continued.**

**Note: Welp, Heeeere's Makarov and yes he ended up like what happened to Team Natsu, so I added him in this story, but there's more, see t'a soon.**

**PS: Comment and check for mistakes.**

**PSS: I have a bad feeling that what will happen to Zwei... D:**


End file.
